Nobody Does It Better
by ohsugarbeth
Summary: Mitchie Torres can't stand even the sight of Shane Gray - everything he does makes her cringe. But what happens when they get thrown together and are expected to get along?
1. I'm A Fake

**Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease don't kill me. I'm starting a new story right now, INSTEAD of posting more of 'It Had To Be You'.**

**PLEASE bear with me though - I just positively cannot write anything else while this story is still in my head. I already have 12 chapters of this written, and it's been causing many sleepless, writing-filled nights when I should be getting my beauty sleep.**

**If you're a writer as well, you'll understand what I mean when I say I can't think of writing anything else until this one great idea I have is out and written down. :3**

**_I will still be continuing_ Between You And I until that's finished. I'll also posting the last chapters of For What It's Worth in the next couple of days, as I have already finished writing those and all they need are some tweaking.**

**It Had To Be You is on a hiatus at the moment, _but I have every intention of writing a complete story. _Just not quite yet. I'm sorry, lovelies. **

* * *

"Mitchie, can you pass me the salt?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Ella, salt will not make Slim Fast taste any better. _Nothing_ can make that microwave-able shit taste better," I said dryly to my best friend Ella as she looked dejectedly at the lunch she had brought. I flipped a page of my magazine and kept reading.

"There has to be a better way to lose ten pounds!" Ella whined, throwing her fork down on the table and picking up her magazine in a huff, flicking quickly through it to the 'Life and Body' pages.

"You don't need to lose ten pounds, Ella; people will say you're anorexic. You're skinny enough already," my other best friend, Tess snapped, lowering her People magazine to glare at Ella.

"I need to lose the ten pounds so I can fit into the dress I want to wear to Homecoming, Tess," Ella said, acid dripping from her glossy lips as she drew herself up in her seat, "and people will not say I'm anorexic because they've already tried to start that one, and it died months ago!"

"Yeah, _that_ one died, but haven't you heard the one about how you're bulimic and that when you go out to eat you don't order but throw up anyway?" Tess spat back, raising her perfectly plucked blonde eyebrow.

Actually, I think Tess made that one up by herself and started spreading it.

Great friends, huh?

"No, But-"

"God, shut the fuck up, both of you!" I sighed exasperatedly, staring at one point on my magazine page. They both quietened down immediately and looked at me with large, puppy dog eyes. They looked as though I just smacked them both.

Fucking pathetic.

"I am so sick of you two bickering and bitching at each other all the time. Just because Ella has a fucking eating disorder doesn't mean you have to show all of the knowledge of what everybody is saying about her, Tess. Can't you two just put those things aside for one moment, and stop snapping at each other?" I ranted quietly, my eyes still upon my magazine, never looking up at them. I licked my finger and turned the page.

I was so sick of both of them.

I was sick of all of this. The popularity, the fear of me, and the fear of what I could do, the fawning over me, the pressure. And God, it was only the third month of school.

I want out.

I slammed down my magazine after my brief rant and stormed out of the cafeteria, slinging my black leather messenger bag over my shoulder and waving my hand to make several freshmen move out of the way of the door. "Move, please," I sighed and the two girls scampered away in fear. I cast them a sweet smile and pushed my way out of the cafeteria, half expecting one of the girls to suddenly get on her knees and bow to me, just for the looking of awe she was giving me.

Thank god I am a senior.

I'll be out of here in less than 6 months.

Walking quickly through the halls of our beloved high school, my wish that I had not worn this particular pair of high heels grew with every step I took down the hall. Sure, they looked fucking fantastic with my outfit, and 'pain is beauty', but seriously, this was not worth it.

I just wished it wouldn't cause a scandal if 'Queen Bee' wore ballet flats for a change.

I had an image to keep, no matter how much I despised it. The truth was, I didn't know how to change - I'd grown up like this.

Finally, scoffing, I stopped and kicked off the shoes.

Fuck it.

As the back of my foot touched the ground at the same level as the front, I sighed in painless relief. Honestly, I would do anything to be in my fluffy pink slippers at home right now.

Hearing my name being called frantically and quick footsteps quickly gaining on my position, I quickly snatched up my shoes and began to walk at a quicker pace. I could not deal with Tess and Ella's whimpering and grovelling right now.

No doubt they would be trying to get back into my good books. Not only was the student body and staff afraid of me, my 'friends' were as well.

God, that's depressing.

Turning my path to the nurse's office, a plan was forming in my mind of a way to be able to just go home.

Headache? Nah, used it last week.

Stomach ache? Bleck, too juvenile.

Anxiety attack... Perfect.

Increasing my rate of breathing incredibly, I paused and leaned against a row of lockers to think of a good reason to be having the spaz out.

Scanning my mind, I settled on a big Latin test we were having in a week. It wasn't really a big test, but still, it was something to worry about.

With my chest heaving, I blinked my eyes rapidly to produce tears and to flush my face slightly. I rubbed one hand lightly over my forehead to increase the temperature and make my story even more convincing.

"Hey!" I heard from down the hallway to my left. It was followed by an appreciative wolf whistle.

Oh no, not you. Go away.

I jerked my head to the left where I saw a group of three guys approaching me. I rolled my eyes and went back to trying to perfect my anxiety attack.

"What do you want, Shane Gray? If you don't mind I'm kind of busy" I asked in between gasps, glaring at the ground because even if I turned my head, I wouldn't be able to see his face because he was standing so close.

"Nope, I don't mind," he said with a wink and I rolled my eyes again. "Just the usual, come on Mitchie, you know you want me," he said, winking and leaning on the lockers next to me, smiling and raising his eyebrows.

His friends all stood behind him, chuckling at his audacity.

Shane had been asking me out for the past four years.

I had been saying no for the past four years.

Shane has been getting stupider for the past four years.

"Nah, sorry, but I don't," I said in the same fashion as before. "Just like last time, and the time before that? Oh! And the time before that too!" Still, I glared at the ground wishing he would just fuck off.

I could feel Shane watching me in curiosity for a moment before he seemed to have realized what I was doing. "Doing the old 'Anxiety Attack' to get out of Fifth, hey?" Shane said, crossing his arms and sounding smug as if he did it all the time. I knew for a fact, though, that he didn't even bother with the theatrics – he simply walked out the front gate.

I finally straightened up and shot him a glare that would normally send anybody running, but not Shane.

No, never Shane.

Sigh.

"That won't work on me, Mitchie. I'm not scared of you. You're too pretty to be scary," he chuckled at his own assessment and grinned at me.

"Why don't you go off with your loser friends, I'm sure they actually _want_ to talk to you," I hissed, beginning to walk away towards the nurses' office.

"Why don't you agree to go out on a date with me, and I will go off with my loser friends?" Shane asked, stepping in front of me and successfully earning himself a death glare from yours truly.

"Get out of my way," I hissed, looking up at the ceiling and trying hard to restrain myself from smacking that stupid cocky grin off his face.

I had no time for this. Or him.

Shocking me momentarily, he obligingly stepped aside at my request.

I turned to him quickly, "The answers no, _again_, Shane. I wouldn't date somebody like you even if you were the only guy left on the planet," I snapped, drawing myself up to my full height, which was unfortunately still a couple of inches or so shorter than Shane.

Truthfully, it was hard to intimidate when I had nothing on him vertically wise.

Stupid Shane and his stupid height.

His friends all laughed at Shane, and I shot an annoyed look at them. They quietened slightly, but still chuckling under their breath.

"Whatever," Shane said, a defiant look in his eyes as her turned and started walking down the hall with his friends, "I know she wants me," he added cockily.

I paused, smirking slightly. "Oh and Shane?" I called down the hall after him. He paused slightly and turned around quickly, to see if I'd changed my mind in the whole three seconds since I'd burned him.

Not fucking likely.

I hadn't changed it in four years. And honestly? I don't think I ever will.

Actually, I _know_ I never will.

"Your lip is peeling slightly. I would suggest a chap stick or something, it's kind of gross," I said coolly before whirling around and walking casually, and bare-footedly down the hall to the clinic.

His friends both roared with laughter, and I heard him yell, "Shut up you bastards! It is NOT peeling!"

I smirked as they rounded the corner, watching Shane hit them on the back of their heads, and returned to walking to the clinic.

---

"What's the problem, dearie?" The old nurse, Mrs. Fielding, asked in her croaky voice as she shuffled her way into the waiting room that adjoined the clinic. I quickly perfected my rapid breathing and made sure I had a slight stumble when I walked.

Mrs. Fielding would have been was about 80, and I was sure she was half blind so it didn't really matter how accurate I made it look, as long as I sounded panicked when I talked. I took a deep breath.

"I think – I'm – just – stressed…" I choked out, hyperventilating loudly. "My – chest hurts – and I'm getting – really – really – dizzy," I gasped clutching my chest. And for added measure, I collapsed into one of the chairs and leaned forward, breathing deeply.

"Oh my. Oh my," she panicked, leaning down to press her hand to my forehead, checking my temperature. "You're a bit warm, dear," she mused. She then placed two of her wrinkled fingers over the major artery in my neck. The hyperventilating from before had quickened my pulse and she drew her hand away after a couple of seconds, looking worried.

"I – don't know – why – this – is hap – happen – happen -" I choked out, effectively not finishing my sentence before slumping backwards into the chair.

"I'll call your mother and have her come pick you up. I can't let you drive yourself home in your current condition," she said gently, stroking the top of my head. "Go in there," she gestured to the clinic with a couple of beds, "and have a lie down while you wait. There's cold water in the fridge." She smiled kindly at me and bustled off into the office to get the details to contact my mom.

I knew she could still see me so I roughly pulled myself up and out of the chair and stumbled into the room. Once I knew I was out of sight, I headed to the fridge and got myself a drink of cold water. All that pretending to be sick stuff really dehydrated me.

I really should be an actress.

I looked over to see the bed staring invitingly at me - my feet still hurt from those bloody stupid shoes I decided to wear today. Crashing onto the bed furthest from the door, I grabbed the blanket from the end, and threw it over my legs before resting my head on the pillow.

My thoughts drifted back to what had happened before I got here.

How could Shane still think, after four years, that I was going to change my mind and go on a date with him?

He obviously didn't understand my world, where it was simply not okay for someone like me to date someone like him. He didn't understand the pressure, the expectations.

I wondered to myself about how I'd even managed to get this way. I was a different girl here at school than I was outside. My mother and I were really close – more like girlfriends than mother and daughter.

All the pop culture movies I'd seen, the girl who was the Queen Bee always came from a rich, privileged background. I was from neither, yet still, I ruled with an iron fist. Sure it was good at times, but fuck, I was sick of it all.

I suppose it had all to do with my tenacity. And, of course, my looks would have gotten me to where I was today, no doubt about it. I guess, when I was younger, I liked the power. Hell, I liked it when I was this age. The respect it brought me, the fear, the adoration, I loved it. I thrived off it – it was in my personality to.

It seemed it was only in the past couple of months, my first senior months, that I really became sick of it. I'm not even sure why. I don't know when it started or how it came about. All I knew is that I knew what I was doing, and how I was treating others was not right.

Of course, mom had no idea about the 'Other Mitchie' as I liked to call it. At home, I could just throw on an old band tee, some jeans and my slippers. I would bake with her and we'd swap stories and jokes we'd heard and play board games and computer games. Like every normal family.

This 'Other Mitchie' was 'Queen Bee Mitchie'. Always ahead of the latest trend, starting a few herself. Never one to do things by halves. Make up always immaculate. Shoes, unscuffed and towering – not that my 5'7" frame needed the extra height. I couldn't leave the house without every aspect of my appearance perfect and immaculate. The personality of course, was not my own. It was a fake – a show. It was what was expected of me.

Expected of me by 'my friends'.

Expected of me by the student body.

I hated it.

I hated it all.

I wanted to change, I really did. I just wasn't sure how. And everyone was so frightened of me, it just seemed impossible for me to just start again.

I realised that the only way was for me to just have to ride it out for the rest of the school year and then I'd be able to start over again when I got to college, where no one would know anything about me and my background, and I could just be myself.

The real Mitchie.

"Mitchie, honey? You ready to go home?" I heard my mom's sympathetic voice come from the door. I opened my eyes to see her standing there, looking concerned.

I wasn't fooled though, I knew that she was disappointed that I was skiving off another day of school. But the fact that she had still come and picked me up proved that whatever she was going to say on the subject, I knew she wasn't 100% sure that she meant it.

As I walked out of the clinic with her, I had the unfortunate luck to pass Shane's classroom. He saw me and waved from his seat next to the window. He was rocking backwards on his chair, spinning a pen in his fingers of his other hand.

I rolled my eyes and waved sarcastically at him.

I hope he got the message.

Wait, maybe he didn't.

Is he… Is he high fiving Jason?

Seriously?

Because I waved back?

Even though it was clearly sarcastically?

Well, shit.

Good work, Mitchie.

Mom and I got into her car and had a silent trip home. She kept her eyes to the road and I looked out the window, my eyes tracing the familiar trip from school to home I'd been taking every day for the past couple of years.

I got out of the car and headed for the front door. Mom wasn't following me – she hadn't even turned the car off. I turned around and bent down to look in the window she had just rolled down.

"I'm going back to work, honey. We'll talk about this later," she said. She was smiling though, so I knew I wasn't in too much trouble.

"Okay, thank you, mommy," I grinned at her. "Love you."

"You're welcome. Love you too. Be good." She put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway, speeding off down the street and around the corner, disappearing out of sight.

I unlocked the front door and walked in – going over to my fish tank where my goldfish swam around happily.

"Hello, Hamish. Hello, Andy. You're not scared of me are you?" I asked them glumly as my finger followed them swimming carelessly in the water.

Greattt, talking to goldfish.

A new low.

Way to go, Mitchie.

I trudged my way up the white carpeted stairs and to my room, taking my shoes out of my bag and throwing them into the closet. I quickly changed out of my school clothes and slipped into my pyjamas – an old AC/DC shirt and black boxers I'd stolen years ago off my best friend from middle school who had sadly moved away before high school.

I felt unnaturally tired for 2 o'clock in the afternoon. It must have been all that acting that had really taken it out of me.

The last thing I could remember thinking about before I finally drifted off to sleep was Shane.

He better not appear in my dreams…

Scratch that. Nightmares.

* * *

**I bet that started out differently than any other Camp Rock fic you've ever read, right?**

**I hope so. :3**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**PS: You guys are amazing. Seriously - I love you all. If I could buy you all a Jonas brother, I really would :)**


	2. God Must Hate Me

**So who else watched the latest Jonas live chat on Facebook today? Wasn't it amazing?  
Pfft, what a rhetorical question... of _course_ it was amazing!**

**And when Joe tackled Nick on the couch in a hug! Oh, they're adorable ♥**

**Anyway, here is chapter two! Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up slowly the next morning to my great surprise. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep after getting home from school yesterday. At two. In the afternoon.

That was one hell of a sleep.

The crappy reception of my clock radio at 6am woke me up as usual. I mentally prepped myself for another long, uneventful day. On the plus side, it was Friday. On the down side, I new I was going to get a lecture from my mom this morning about ducking out of school.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed and rubbed my eyes against the harsh sunlight glaring through the window. I'd forgotten to shut my curtains yesterday afternoon and I was now regretting that decision.

I stuck my feet into my slippers that were on the floor and shuffled my way into my bathroom. Standing on the bath mat, I kicked them off and slid out of my pyjamas, throwing them through the still open door and onto my bed.

Reaching into the shower, I flicked the hot tap on full and the cold a tiny bit. As I waited for the shower to get warm, I pulled the makeup I'd need for the day out of my draw and place it on the counter.

I looked down and stared at the mountain of every type of makeup you could possibly imagine – disgusted I was about to put it all on my face. Why do I do this?

Oh right. Because natural is 'unnacceptable'.

Of course, how silly of me.

Whatever.

The steam slowly covering my reflection was the indication that my shower was at a good temperature to jump in.

Distracted, instead of jumping from bath mat to bath mat, I took a step onto the ice cold tiles.

Fuuuuuuck.

I winced in pain and shivered; the chill from the sole of my foot going straight up my spine. Luckily, the steamy shower was calling my name and I jumped in – immediately doused in almost boiling water.

Perfect.

Around 7:15, I'd slathered my face in makeup and gotten dressed for school. Today I decided to low-key it and wear a black denim mini skirt with a white button down top. I looked in the mirror and decided it looked a little boring, so on top I threw on a too-small black sweater vest and a black and white tie, that I just left hanging around my neck without tucking it into the collar.

Hot.

Almost.

I found some knee high white socks in my draw, pulling them on slowly. Slowly because I knew what was next – those damn heels. I glared at my closet as I rolled the second sock up. Sighing, I shuffled over to my closet and picked out the lowest pair I owned.

3 inches.

I grimaced as I slid them into the shiny patent leather heels, tightening the buckle on the top. Taking a deep breath, I stood up.

Not as bad as yesterday.

Good.

I can do this.

I was done getting ready, and tried my best to sneak quietly down the stairs, bypassing my mom, when I remembered, I had to ask her for the car today since mine was getting its brakes fixed.

Fuck.

Walking as casually into the kitchen as I could, I flashed a winning smile at my mom before ducking into the pantry to get a cereal bar for breakfast. "Mom?" I called.

"Yes?" She said back, in a dangerously low voice.

"May I have the car keys? Please?"

"Sure, but first I need to talk to you."

"Okay, about what?" I feigned innocence, stepping out with my breakfast bar clutched in my hands.

"I don't want you to miss anymore school. Sure your grades might be fine now, but yesterday was the eigth time you've come home early in the three months you've been at school! I don't want you to do that anymore unless you are actually sick, do you understand me, young lady?"

"Yes, mom," I said, nodding. She pursed her lips and raised her eyebrow slightly before chucking the keys at me. Catching them, I smiled and waltzed out the door.

"Have a good day sweetheart!"

"Will do, mommy!"

I took my mom's car to school, eating a breakfast bar during the ten-minute drive. My cell phone rang when I was two minutes away from school, and bending down quickly, I snatched the flashing and vibrating phone.

"Hello?" I said, flipping open my phone and holding it to my ear between my cheek and shoulder.

"OH MY GOD, MITCHIE!" I heard Tess squeal too loudly down the receiver. Rolling my eyes, I tried pulling the phone as far away as I could from my ear without it falling as I pulled smoothly into the parking lot; Tess still gushing on about something. "I heard the nastiest rumour about you yesterday! But of course, it was like 11 at night when I remembered it, and I know how you like to go to bed early, so I decided I would call this morning."

"Okay, what is the rumour, Tess?" I said, desperately trying to sound interested as I drove slowly to my parking space.

"Oh my god, okay, right after school yesterday, these two slutty, whorish junior girls were talking about how they saw you walking and talking with Shane Gray!" I felt my eyes narrow at the mention of his name, but Tess continued. "So, of course, I put them straight and told them you would never hang out with such a low life ever right? I mean, those rumours could totally kill your reputation! I mean, Shane is just such a loser-"

"Okay, Tess, thanks," I cut her off. "See you in like, a minute," I added dully before hanging up on her. "Jesus, she couldn't just wait five minutes to tell me that?" I muttered as I harshly threw my phone into my bag and climbed out of the car.

Walking slowly into the building, I sighed as people moved out of the way for me. Picking up my rate of walking, my heels clicked loudly as underclassmen stared at me and several brave girls glared.

When I got to my locker, I saw a group of people dressed in black with bright coloured hair was hanging around it. "Hey, can you guys move?" I said quietly, standing there, looking longingly at my locker.

"Look who it is? The Queen Bitch," one of the girls said. I looked at her with emotionless eyes, while her bright blue eyes that were lined with heavy black glared in my direction.

She was actually really pretty and nice, and from sharing a chorus class with her for three years, I knew she had a beautiful voice. But Ella and Tess had often times lashed out at her while I was walking with them and I had done nothing about it. I had never told them to shut up when they were making fun of somebody.

"I just want to get to my locker," I said and she looked slightly taken aback that I hadn't said something nasty.

"Why the hell should we move for you?" A different girl in the group said. She too was glaring at me with dark lined eyes, but her own hair was spiked up in a pink Mohawk.

"Because I am asking nicely for you to? And if it were any other person in this school I'm pretty sure you would, so if you can just pretend for one moment, that the people who call themselves my friends have not made fun of you for years, maybe we can both get somewhere," I sighed in a monotone voice, looking her straight in the eyes.

She blinked, slowly and moved out of my way with a confused look on her face. "Thank you," I said and threw several books from my bag into my locker. Shutting my locker softly, I walked away from the group of friends with out a backward glance or word.

As I walked to my first class, I realized something. I realized that I wish I had friends like that girl back there. Because I could tell how they all nodded when she spoke, that they actually liked her, and they talked to her about real things, not what everybody wore yesterday.

I want friends like that.

First block was Latin, and that passed by without any pain or suffering. Neither Ella nor Tess was in that class so I didn't have to deal with them just yet.

Thank God.

Third block however, was English. While I loved that class, I didn't really like the people in it. My favourites, Shane, Jason, and Nate were all in that class, as well as some of their other friends, Greg and Jack. Greg was the only one of 'group' I could stand, he at least knew where to draw the line.

Walking into English, I took my usual seat, and everybody else filed into place, with my other 'friends' Katie, Cedric, and Will surrounding me. "Hey guys," I said sweetly to the three of them.

Those three were all right, I guess. Katie was the head cheerleader, and Brendon was her boyfriend, also coincidentally the star running back of the football team. Will was also on the football team. With two seconds left before the bell to start second, Shane and Jason ran into class, laughing their heads off.

"Why are you late?" Mr. Granger - our English teacher – huffed, his disapproving stare met them at the door.

"We were saving the penguins, sir," Shane grinned, slapping a 'low five' to Jason who cackled like a hyena. Mr. Granger stared at them blankly.

"What?"

"Saving. The. Penguins." Shane stated again, roaring with laughter.

"I don't want to know…" Mr. Granger shook his head and walked back to his desk and sat down.

Shane and Jason both casually walked to their seats in the back and were greeted by Greg, Jack and Nate. Shane sent me a quick wink as he walked by me, and I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him.

Will he never learn?

"Alright class, shut up," our Mr. Granger said, banging his ruler on the desk a couple of times, signalling to us that we should stop talking.

For an English teacher, sometimes he wasn't a man of many words.

He called attendance like always, droning on in a monotonous voice while everyone was distracted with Shane and the group's antics in the back of the room. As per usual, I refused to turn around and kept my eyes trained to the blackboard. Mr. Granger then clasped his large hands together, looking at us over his thick rimmed, square glasses.

"Okay, today is the day we begin the project that will be most of your first quarter grade in here. You will be working in groups of three, and there are a lot of parts to this project, so we will just be assigning partners and handing out papers today," Mr. Granger said, and I groaned slightly. I hate working in groups.

I instinctively looked to Katie, who was also looking in my direction, but Mr. Granger quickly spoke. "Oh, I will be assigning the partners, so don't any of you get any hopes up."

I think he got off on making us as miserable as possible.

Dick.

I moaned and rested my head on my hand as I waited for my doom to be foretold. This was a big project; I just hoped I wouldn't be stuck with some idiot who didn't care.

"Okay, here we go. Charlie Atkins, Taylor Zimmerman, and Heather Lofting will be working together. George Brent, Greg Garbowski, Andrea Rions-" I tuned out until I heard my name. "Mitchie Torres will be working with-"

The whole class seemed to hold its breath, half wanting to work with me, the other half praying for a different partner. Mr. Granger met my eyes as he spoke the next two names.

"Mitchie, you are working with Shane Gray and Jason Newton."

I felt my jaw drop, as I stared at Mr. Granger for a few more minutes just to make sure he was serious. His harsh gaze left mine and continued reading down his list of names. I closed my eyes and let my shoulders drop cursing God for hating me so much.

"Oh my god," I whispered, catching Katie's eye. She shrugged apologetically and I could see the sincerity in her eyes of that action. She was working with Will and Angela, two perfectly good and smart people. She'd pass for sure.

But no, I was stuck with Jason... and Shane.

Shit.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnn!**

**Review review review.**

**Love love love.**

**Jonas jonas jonas.**

**Joe Nick Kevin.**

**Yeah yeah yeah?**


	3. Hard To Say

**Another chapter this soon? I know, right, I'm on fire :D**

**I'll be posting the last few chapters of FWIW in the next couple of days, so get your Kleenex ready and shit. Haha.**

Anyway, enjoy, lovelies!

* * *

"Alright everybody, go and sit with your assigned partners and some papers will be handed to you explaining everything that needs to be done," Mr. Granger droned on, oblivious to death glares I was sending his way.

If looks could kill, he'd be hung, drawn, quartered and six feet under in a fraction of a second.

I sighed heavily and watched as Katie and Will get up and walk away to work with Angela, leaving two empty seats that I really, really didn't want occupied. Katie threw a regretful look over her shoulder before turning back to her group.

I heard a loud high five, and an elated cheer of 'yes!' from someone before two boys slipped casually into the seats on both sides of me.

"Hello, baby," Shane said, smiling at me as I stared at him, my face emotionless.

"Hi," I muttered, shutting my eyes tight and praying that this was a dream.

"Sorry, but wishing us away wont make us leave," Jason said, patting my shoulder comfortingly. I groaned and let my head fall to my desk.

"Dude," Jason said, looking over my slumped figure, the tone of his voice changing, "she's really bummed about this." He looked down at me, his eyes holding traces of sympathy. I heard Shane chuckle as I tried to breathe deeply and calm myself down.

"I'm not!" He said happily, taking three sets of the papers being handed back. He didn't even look at them before he threw one directly at Jason's head, and tucked the other neatly under my arm that was resting on my desk. I heard him scrunch his copy up and shove it into his messenger bag.

Great.

I'm so glad he cares.

"So what do we even have to do for this project, anyway?" Shane asked, still excitedly bouncing in his seat. I finally raised my head from the desk and rested it on my hand, staring at him incredulously.

"Did you not listen to a work Mr. Granger said before?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Nope. I had more pressing matters to attend to, right, Jason?" He shrugged before winking at Jason. Jason merely laughed and shook his head lightly.

We spent the better half of the lesson chatting and joking.

Correction. _Shane and Jason_ spent the better half of the lesson chatting and joking. I sat between them, ignoring them studiously as I watched Katie, Will and Angela discussing their English paper.

And you know, passing the subject.

Oh no. Not me though. No, I was being treated to what happened at Nate's house the other night when they all got smashed and played Guitar Hero.

Riveting stuff, that. I let my eyes slip closed as I continued ignoring them talking loudly to each other over my slumped back.

I am so not going to pass.

---

"So, we're meeting at Jason's tonight?" I asked them, expressionless, walking out of English next to Shane.

It had been decided near the end of the lesson that Jason's house was the best place to study. I agreed wholeheartedly because: 1) it wasn't my house and I never wanted Shane Gray anywhere near there, and 2) because it wasn't Shane's house.

It's the closest I could get to a win scenario.

And hey, when life gives you lemons… you sucker punch it in it's metaphorical face for giving you the shitty, shrivelled lemons.

"Yup, get there around 6, or you may come in the middle of band practice," Shane said, as we walked through the hall side by side. I couldn't help but notice many people staring at us as we walked by, although Shane looked as though he could care less.

"Band practice?" I asked, the first amount of emotion entering my voice for the first time. You mean Shane dedicated himself to something _other _that harassing me?

Wow.

"Yeah, me, Jason and Nate and Greg and Jack and are all in a band," Shane said rather proudly. I laughed slightly though, "What?" He asked, looking slightly hurt.

"Nothing, it's just - how are you in English twelve honours when you talk using that grammar?" I asked, smirking slightly.

"Oh, English is my only good class. Well, that and music, but that's not that hard is it?" Shane said, looking off down the now deserted hall. The bell for lunch had just rung and kids were scampering towards the cafeteria to get food.

"Same here," I said, referring to the English statement, also staring down the hall. We came to my locker, and I waved Shane off with a small goodbye as I opened my locker, but I was surprised as he shook his head and leaned against the locker next to mine.

"I'll walk with you," he offered, "we do, after all, have the same lunch period."

"Uh," I stuttered, not really wanting to walk with him. Even if he was acting human and slightly nice, I still didn't really enjoy his company, "I would but I can't," I stuttered again.

Shane's face fell slightly, and I actually felt bad about it so I made up a quick lie, "I have to take some meds in the clinic." He nodded, but still looked dejected with his slumped shoulders as he walked away to lunch, and I hurried off to the clinic.

Halfway there, I paused, turned around, and walked to lunch.

I know… I'm a bitch.

I just wasn't in the mood for Shane.

"Where have you been?" Ella practically whimpered as I sat down at my seat, not before stealing a quick look at where Shane sat. I blinked as I saw the whole table, all five boys and a few girls, roaring with laughter, before I turned to my two friends and plastered a fake smile.

"Sorry girls, I got held up in English," I said, sitting and beginning to eat my lunch that I had bought from the cafeteria.

"Oh, I saw why you were really held up," Tess said, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"Oh really," I said, raising my own brow, staring her down.

"Uh, yeah. I saw you walking with Shane out of English," she said, practically spitting his name out.

"Yeah, Tess, We're working together on a project and he was telling me where we're meeting tonight," I said calmly before placing my fork on the table and inspecting my nails. Anything to avoid looking at her.

"Tonight?" Tess gasped.

"Yeah, tonight Tess."

I'm sorry, do I stutter?

"But does that mean you're not coming to my house tonight?"

"Oh sorry, I guess not," I said, not feeling very sorry at all.

"But Mitchie," Tess whined, "All of my friends from out of town are going to be there! They all really want to meet you," she said, jutting out her bottom lip. Trying to be cute, I presume.

"What time will it end?" I asked, hoping it was anytime before nine.

"Oh, well, most of the girls are sleeping over, but the boys are leaving around, oh I would say one?" She smirked gleefully.

"Well, T, I can probably come after I work on the project," I said, taking a big swig of my Diet Coke before I said something else stupid and got myself locked into another situation I didn't really want to go to.

"Really?" She gasped, and I nodded, looking back down at my nails, "Great! Oh my god, one of the guys, Jackson will be there, and I have to say, he is the hottest guy ever! He is so much hotter than any guy here, and after Ben I know you could use a boy-"

"Excuse me?" I hissed, looking at her with wide eyes.

How dare she.

How fucking dare she.

"Oh no," She said, clamping her hands to her mouth, her bright blue eyes widening in shock. "Oh Mitchie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring him up. I really am," She simpered, putting her hand on my arm. I clenched my jaw and nodded, blinking my eyes slowly, trying to keep the tears out.

Ben was my ex-boyfriend. Now you're probably wondering why I was getting emotional over a boy, but Ben and I had dated from halfway into sophomore year, until summer this year. I had found him in a bed with one of my friends, and it ended right there for us. The worst part about the whole Ben thing was that I really think I loved him. Even though it had been a few months, seeing him in the hall with his arm draped around the girl I had found him with, still stung.

"Uh, anyways, Jackson has been dying to meet you for like, two years! Ever since I first told him about you. But of course, you weren't available at the time. But now you are and this will totally work out. I just know it. This would be the perfect time to get to know him." I listened for about a minute more of her rambling, before going in my trance like state where I nodded and occasionally said 'yeah', 'mmhmm' or 'of course'.

The only good thing about Tess is that usually, this would suffice for my end of the conversation.

She enjoyed the sound of her own voice too much.

Finally, the bell to signal the end of lunch rang, and I jumped up to throw away my remaining food, and quickly get away from the two girls I couldn't stand. Luckily they weren't in any of the rest of my classes for the day.

I took mostly honours classes, while they were in the general studies. They, unlike me, had trust funds and holiday homes to fall back on to.

Fifth and Seventh periods also passed with out any drama, except if you call a sophomore girl that was in my journalism class falling flat on her ass in front of the class, drama, I was really ready for this week to be over.

Hell, I was ready for this year to be over.

Driving out of the parking lot in the steady rain that had begun to fall, I turned on my radio and tried not to think about how much tonight would suck, but tried to just listen to the music and calm down.

The rain began to get heavier, and I flicked on my fast wipers, when I saw a small figure, running down the sidewalk, slipping occasionally. I bit my lip, feeling terrible for this girl, when I recognized her as that sophomore who fell in journalism.

"Poor girl," I muttered, "Today must have been awful for her." Pulling over to the side of the road next to her, I honked and rolled down the window. "HEY!" I called and she froze.

"Hi," I saw her lips move.

"Do you want a ride?"

I saw her bite her lip and then she nodded frantically. I threw the door open for her and she scrambled in, shivering violently.

"Here, hon," I said, turning the heat on full blast and pointing several of them to her. She tucked her soaking curly brown hair behind her ears and blinked the water from her eyes, still shivering.

"I'm Mitchie, if you didn't know," I said after she had a few moments to warm up. She whipped her head to look at me, and she gasped as her eye widened to the size of plates.

"Mitchie Torres?" she whispered.

"That would be me," I said with a sweet smile.

"Oh my god, I am sorry if I'm getting your car wet, and um," she stuttered quickly, and I felt my face fall. She was terrified of me.

"Look, you don't have to be scared of me. The two girls you need to be scared of are my friends - Ella and Tess." I made an involuntary noise in the back of my throat.

"I don't like Tess," she grumbled quickly, before clamping a hand over her mouth and looking back at me with wide eyes again. "Oh shoot, sorry it's just-"

"It's okay," I said quickly, cutting her off, "I don't like her much either." I shrugged, staring ahead.

The girl stared at me for a few moments with her brows furrowed, "What? Then why do you sit with her and Ella at lunch?"

I was silent for a moment, and the girl looked as though she was scared I might lash out or throw her out of my car, before I spoke. "It's hard to say, but I don't sit with anybody else, because everybody else is scared of me or hates me."

"Well I won't be scared of you anymore," she said kindly, smiling genuinely for the first time.

"Thanks," I whispered. I felt good to hear someone say that. For the first time in my life. "What's your name?" I asked her, stealing a quick glance from the road at her shivering frame.

"I'm Caitlyn."

"Well, hey Caitlyn, I'm Mitchie. Now, where do you live?"

"Oh," she said, as I began to drive down the road, "I live on Applebee."

"Really?" I said, casting a quick glance at her, "I live on Applebee, too!"

"That's cool," she said beaming, "I just moved in."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, brand new here, and during my first month at a new school, I fall flat on my ass," she said, laughing at herself.

"Aw, I hate to say but it was pretty funny," I said, smiling as I drove.

"It's the third-"

"I know exactly where your house is," I said, pulling into the third driveway, which was conveniently right across from my house. "My house is right there," I said, pointing behind me.

"Really? Do you think you could give me a ride from school when it rains then?" She asked excitedly.

"How about you come over every morning at like, 7:17, and I'll drive you to and from school."

"That would be awesome, thanks so much, Mitchie!" She said, throwing her arms around my shoulders. She cheered, "I finally have a friend around here!"

Me too.

I laughed as I hugged her back. I was already fond of this girl; she was so real and innocent. It was adorable. "Alright, bye, Caitlyn! Call if you ever need a ride, and I'll see you on Monday!"

She nodded as she stepped out of the car and ran into her house. I sat there for a few more moments, before backing out of hers and into my own driveway, my head swimming with a thousand different thoughts.

* * *

**I was going to write something really witty and smart here, but I can't remember anymore because I'm at my best friend's house and he's currently breathing down my neck reading everything I'm writing.**

So with that, I'll leave you to review!

Love you, dearests. 


	4. Wake Up Call

**Everyone's been PM'ing me or reviewing because they want to know what happens when Mitchie gets to Jason's. If I hadn't had so much interest, I would have held this off another couple of days.**

**See where reviewing gets you?**

**Also, if you haven't done so, you should read the amazing xxlovely's fic Two Can Play That Game.**

**It _definitely_ has the ohsugarbeth Seal Of Approval. It's brilliant!**

* * *

The rain continued as I wasted the few glorious hours I had to myself before I had to go to Jason's house.

I fed Hamish and Andy.

I watched Cribs on MTV.

I cut myself some apple slices and smothered them in peanut butter.

I made my bed and put some clothes that were on my floor either in my laundry basket or my cupboard depending on how they smelt.

I watched some more television, flickering between the music channels that were now playing video clips and Disney channel, not really comprehending what was going on in this girl's TV show.

I was so fucking bored.

I had a sick feeling in my stomach the whole time, just thinking of how bad this next month or so was going to be. I mean, I don't really have anything against Jason, but I can't stand Shane.

Ugh, even his very name makes me aggravated.

Not a good start.

At 5:30, I glared at the clock that hung on the wall above the television, and grudgingly got up from my indentation aka ass groove in the couch to change into something more comfortable. Sweats and an old shirt are good enough for them. I would have to bring some clothes for Tess's party though; sweats are 'unacceptable.'

Bitch.

Driving the way to Jason's with my windshield wipers on high, I squinted through the foggy window, and tried to follow the messy directions scribbled on a small piece of ripped out notepad paper.

"Motherfucker," I cursed as I drove past Jason's street for the second time that night.

He only lived about ten minutes away from me, which surprised me. I never thought I would ever be going into Jason Newton's house.

Mind you, I never thought I would ever have to get along with Jason or Shane, so the thought of going to one of their houses never really struck me. I was curious to see where he lived and what his house was like.

Not to judge him. No, I wasn't Tess or Ella. But just to see the differences – if there were any.

Turning onto his street, I pulled in front of 8976, and parked the car. Sighing heavily, I sat there in my car's heater for a few more minutes before I saw figures darting out of the house's front door. The rain was too heavy to see who it was though, all four people ran in different directions. Most down the street, but one jumped the fence in a swift movement.

Ooh, I like a boy with muscles. That's hot.

Must be Greg or something – his arms are pretty big.

Waiting about two more minutes, I finally closed my eyes, jumped out of my car, and sprinted for Jason's front door.

I stood there, at his door, and I knocked frantically, practically soaked from the few seconds I was out in the rain. The door swung wide open, and there stood Jason, smiling slightly and he stepped aside to let me in.

"Thanks," I said, my teeth chattering. I ran my hands up and down my arms, trying to calm the goose bumps already present on my skin.

When you have 0% body fat like myself, it's very difficult to stay warm in most situations. Especially freak freezing rain.

"Uh, do you want a sweatshirt or something?" Jason asked, rather awkwardly. Nodding frantically, he laughed and ran upstairs to his room to get me something warm.

Looking around his house, I spotted a few pictures on the fireplace of his mantle. Walking over, my teeth still chattering, I bent over slightly to look at the pictures.

Jason was in close to all of them, and he usually had his arms wrapped around his mom or what looked like his sister. Near the end of the row however, were a few pictures of Jason, Nate and Shane. They all had their arms around their shoulders in one picture where it looked like they were hiking and another one where it seemed as though it was their first band practice. They were all several years younger, and I smiled as I saw all the boys in the middle of performing a song, concentration written all over their faces.

"You know, he isn't as bad as you think he is," I heard a voice ring softly from behind me. I whirled around, my eyes wide, to see Jason standing there with a black sweatshirt in his hands, and a serious look on his face. "None of us are; you just never gave us a chance."

"I'm going to let Shane prove to me he isn't as bad as I think he is," I said catching the sweatshirt as he tossed it to me. I shoved my arms down the arm holes and struggled to turn it the right way out.

"However, I have no problem with you, or the other guys. It's true, I never gave you a chance, but in a way, neither did you," I said just as seriously.

"Well then, I guess it's time for us to give each other chances, because we're going to be working together for about a month."

"Alright," I said, nodding and following Jason into the kitchen. "Where is Shane anyway?"

"Oh, he's just dropping off some stuff at his house."

"Oh, so that's who left your house a few minutes ago," I said, remembering the one figure that dashed into the house next door, "you and Shane are neighbours?"

Ohhhh shit. I did NOT just tell myself that Shane was hot.

But you didn't know it was Shane.

That's besides the point.

You did get a good look of those arms before. Don't deny it, Mitchie, they're sexy.

Shut up, head. You're not helping.

"Yeah, have been our whole lives," Jason said, oblivious to my inner turmoil. He bent over his backpack and pulling out all the papers we needed, smoothing them out on his dining room table.

"Oh," I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Yeah," he said, feeling the same awkwardness. "I didn't expect you to show up in jeans and… is that a Green Day shirt?" Jason squinted at the faded print on the front of my shirt. "You listen to Green Day?" I finally got the sweatshirt the right way out and yanked it over my head, revelling in the softness and warmth that encompassed me.

"You didn't expect me…?" I furrowed my brows, not comprehending.

He quickly backtracked. My face must have looked like I was mad. "Oh, no, I didn't mean – you know. It's just that, I've never seen you not wear a mini skirt and stuff like that," he muttered quickly.

"Ahh. Those clothes," I sighed. "Welcome to the real Mitchie Torres," I gestured to my sweatshirt and jeans with my hands, smiling widely at him. He smiled back. "And yes, I do listen to Green Day. Ever since Kerplunk!, actually. Why do you sound so surprised?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know, you just seem like the kind of girl that listens to the latest Top 40 hits," he shrugged.

"Ouch," I grinned, placing my hand over my heart in feigned hurt. An uncomfortable silence fell over us.

Damn.

And things were going so well.

After a few moments, of standing there with the papers clutched in his hands, he looked at me and spoke quickly. "Look, I'm sorry that you're stuck with us. I know you want to be with Katie or Will, or anybody else and I'm sorry that he stuck us with you-"

I shook my head and cut him off, "Clearly Mr. Granger wanted us to work together, and hey, if I'm going to give you guys a chance- this is the perfect way." I smiled brightly at him and he smiled back, seeming slightly taken aback by my cheer.

To be honest, so was I.

"Okay, so we're going to need to wait for Shane. Do you want a drink or something?" He said, putting the assignment down and pointing to the fridge. I was opening my mouth, when I heard the front door open and slam. I smiled a little bit, and Jason said, "I guess Shane's back."

"I guess so," I said with a little hesitation.

"Hey, Mitchie," Shane said, smiling at me, sauntering into the kitchen.

"Hi, Shane," I sighed.

"Well don't sound so excited to see me," he said, opening the fridge and grabbing a Coke. He offered one to me, but I declined.

"I don't drink soda."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because it rots your teeth," I said simply.

That's a lie. I love soda. Not a day goes by that I don't drink Coke. However, I just felt like making things as awkward as possible. Not to mention there was a little part of me that just wanted to piss him off.

"Whatever," he said, turning the chair around and sitting in it backwards, wrapping his long muscled legs on either side of the backrest. He sat across from me and read through his big stack of papers.

His eyes got bigger as he read down the first piece of paper, and when he reached the end - he looked up at me with his eyes wide open. "We have to do work! Oh shit! We have to actually work!" He exclaimed, scanning the project again.

I groaned softly, resting my head on my hands. I was going to fail this project for sure. "Yeah, we do," I said.

"God damn, you two can do this project then," he said as Jason walked into the kitchen. He rolled his own eyes and smacked Shane's head.

"Shut up you bastard, you're working on this also."

"Ow! I was kidding, I'll do a little work," he said, holding up his hands.

"Oh, fuck no, I am not doing this project for you," I said angrily.

"I never said you would do it for me!" Shane said with a raised voice.

"Well then you're saying Jason will do it for you!" I yelled back.

"No, I wasn't! I just don't want to do this gay-ass project during my senior year! I don't fucking care about my grades anymore, you guys can do just fine on this, I'll take the F," he said, rocking back in his chair.

"Shane! This is your second quarter grade! If you don't do this then you will FAIL a quarter!" Jason said.

"So what?"

"OUR grades are affected by you!" I yelled at him, slamming my hands on the table. "And I don't give a shit that you don't care anymore, but unfortunately, I DO! And just because you may not want to go to college, I do, and I want this to be my major! So don't fucking screw it up for me!" I ranted, staring him straight in the eye.

"If it means that much to you," Shane said after a few seconds. "I'll work hard on this project," he said and I felt a wave of relief wash over me, but my eyes flew wide open at his next words, "… if you go out with me."

I felt my jaw drop. "Are you serious?" I whispered. "Shane this is not the time to piss me off."

"I'm not trying to piss you off," he said calmly. "Go out with me, and I'll make sure we get an A."

I glanced to Jason, my jaw clenched. Jason looked entertained, waiting to hear my answer almost as much as Shane was. I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

"Fine." I muttered finally.

"Wait, what?" Shane said taken aback, almost falling backwards off his chair.

"I'll go out on a date with you if you work hard on this project," I said, closing my eyes and rubbing my forehead.

Oh my God.

I didn't, did I?

I did.

Fuck.

"Holy shit!" He cried, jumping out of his chair. He began to run around the table, waving his hands around screaming, "I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH MITCHIE TORRES!" Glaring at Shane, Jason stuck his foot out while Shane passed - and Shane fell down with a large crash.

"Dude," Jason said, looking down on him, shaking his head, "shut the fuck up, you're embarrassing yourself." I looked at Shane, who was now rolling on the ground in happiness, and let my head fall onto the table.

"I don't care," he replied as he got up and sat down on his chair again.

---

After an hour, I have to admit, I was in shock. Shane had settled down from his previous high and got really serious about the project. He talked everything out with us, even offering his two cents here and there.

He was serious.

And I have to go on a date with him.

Motherfucker.

The project is basically meant to get to know the other people in the group. I have to interview Jason and Shane, and I have to write reports on both of them, and do a presentation on them in front of the class. They both have to do the same for each other, and me but we all have to have different reports. A little juvenile, but I was getting to know the guys a little better, and I wasn't being as annoyed as usual by Shane, even though I was doomed to spending a few hours with him.

"Okay, so who am I doing first?" I asked, shuffling together all the notes I had taken in the past hour.

Shane giggled like a thirteen year old school girl and whispered, "I told you she wanted to do me." I rolled my eyes and turned to Jason.

"How about I interview you first," I said, ignoring Shane's childish stupidity.

"Why don't we interview him at the same time?"

"Okay," I said, looking at Shane with one eyebrow raised, "whatever. How about next week or so, we have the rest of this quarter to do this, so there's not really a hurry."

"Sunday," Jason said, nodding his head. "Come here again." I nodded and checked my watch, It was already 8:45.

"Well, guys as much fun as I have had," I rolled my eyes at Shane who grinned widely, "I have a party to swing by."

"Really? Whose?"

"Tess's," I said, trying to keep my eyes from rolling. "Can I change in a bathroom, Jason?" He nodded and pointed down a small hall and I grabbed my clothes from my bag and headed to the bathroom.

---

I walked out a few minutes later with my hair up in a high ponytail, a black halter top, a pair of faded tight jeans, and a black jacket on. The boys were standing up in the middle of the lounge room, their Wiimotes pointed at the screen, tossing vague and threatening insults at each other.

"See you guys Monday," I said, waving and managing a small smile. One of them paused the game and they both looked up at me. I caught Shane as she shamelessly ogled me, his eyes travelling from my face, to my boobs, my hips, my boobs… _waiting… still waiting… _and then back to my face. I rolled my eyes at him.

I stole a quick glance at Jason who seemed disappointed that I had given into the peer pressure and changed out of my sweats. He smiled genuinely at me all the same though.

"And Shane, give me a call when you want to, yeah, you know…" I trailed off awkwardly, waving my hand and then walking briskly to the door.

"Bye!" The boys called at the same time before I heard the volume on the television start again, Shane's taunts ringing through the house. I closed the door behind me and it cut off the sounds inside completely.

It had stopped raining so I leaned against Jason's front door and sighed.

Mitchie, what have you gotten yourself into?

* * *

**So it would be lovely if you could review and let me know if you're totally into this, or not feeling it :)  
Is this what you expected between Shane and Mitchie?  
Or something else?  
Tell me _everything_!**

**Remember, as you've noticed, the more reviews, the quicker the updates *taps nose* I'm a smart'un !**

**PS: Did anyone else see the Living-The-Dream-Joe-Jonas reference with the apple slices covered in Peanut Butter? Seriously, how does he eat that?! That's so foul...**


	5. Rock N Roll All Night

Okay, so I have some fans that are for and against the topic of Peanut Butter on apple slices.

On the thumbs-up side we had: **Missing J and A, LaPushPackLover, JBDreamer226, Casey08, iRawrxKosie, midnightxxvampire and .**

On the opposing side we had: **TemptingTempation1227 and, well, myself.**

Now that I've actually tried Peanut Butter and apples (Thank you, Christina, for letting me know that green apples were a _baaaad_ idea, and that red were the way to go), I've chosen a side...

*drumroll*

Hurray for apples and Peanut Butter!

It's not as bad as I thought it was going to be. :D

Anyway, I would like to thank all of the people above, plus **djdangerlove-x, Ms Twilight of PR, boblovespotter, valleygirlxoxo, zanessa12, ilovejoe15, The-Despondant-Insomniac** and _of course_ the lovely **Princesssam411** for reviewing the last chapter and letting me know what you thought.

A special shout to **Smitchie-Shipper**, whose review and idea's really made me think about what I want to happen with this story. Thank you so much!

* * *

For the second time in the early hours of the evening, I sat in my car, glaring at the house I was about to enter. I could see Tess' mansion through the heavy rain that had unfortunately started up again as soon I as drove out of Jason's driveway, and I sighed as I saw it was packed with people. Not that I was surprised though. It was a Tess Tyler party, after all.

Great.

Ringing the doorbell, unsure if anybody could actually hear it or not over the loud electro music pumping from the inside, I folded my arms across my chest in a vain attempt to keep warm as I waited for somebody to open the large door.

There was actually a small part of me that wished I was still wearing Jason's warm sweatshirt. I shook my head, trying to erase that thought and tapped my stiletto clad foot in impatience as I waited.

"You still owe me one. I'll get you back later. I can promise you that." I heard someone threatening behind the door. They must have been close because I could hear them above the thumping bass of the current song being blared from the speakers. The door swung open before me and I jumped inside quickly – out of the rain.

"OH MY GOD, MITCHIE, YOU MADE IT!" Tess squealed with faux delight as she let go of the door handle and tackled me into a fierce hug in one swift movement. Hugging her awkwardly back, and kissing both of her cheeks like she did me, Tess grabbed my hand, shutting the door behind us, and leading me into the front room.

Before she could continue squealing her fake happiness to see me, we were interrupted. "Hey, Tess, come with me," a tall dark haired boy with piercing blue eyes winked at her as she squealed too loud for the second time in 30 seconds, letting go of my hand and rushing over to him.

You know how there's different types of drunks? Like angry and depressed, funny, excited, I love you, horny, relaxed and, well, just plain drunk? She was an overexcited drunk. Like a squealing, I love you type of overexcited drunk.

One of the many reasons I couldn't stand her house parties.

Being around her at parties was on the same 'shit hit the fan' level of annoying as trying to help a heroin addicted chimp with his fix while he continually flung faeces at you.

Truthfully, I've never done that – but it sounded about as enjoyable as being around Tess when she was drunk.

If not a bit more.

Fuck, give me the chimp.

"Sorry, M, but business calls," she over exaggeratingly winked at me and tucked herself under the guy's arm stroking her small hand in circles over his chest. Trying to not let the repulsion show on my face, I plastered a giant fake smile on my face and winked back at her. In her drunken haze, she missed the sarcasm completely.

Tess threw her head back and giggled, while the anonymous guy seized his moment to drunkenly crash his lips to hers. I repressed a shudder as I watched them walk up the stairs and away from the rest of the party.

That was the good thing – she was occupied, so I could go find someone I actually liked that I could hang out with.

Oh wait. Caitlyn's not here.

Sigh.

God, that's depressing.

This kind of thing happened often, and usually I'd stop Tess from doing something I knew she'd regret the next morning, but I just couldn't be fucked tonight. I was already in a bad mood from Jason's before, and with all the stuff happening between Tess, Ella and I lately, I just couldn't find it in myself to give a fuck.

Not that I was, say, _opposed,_ to hooking up – it's just that after Ben and everything that happened, it didn't seem as much fun as it used to be.

Maybe I just hadn't been bothered. The whole Ben thing really threw me for six. Not to mention fucking up my emotional stature horribly.

But hey, what's in the past is in the past, right?

God, I hope so.

After Tess and her new blue eyed mystery man disappeared from sight, I was still standing in the doorframe of the room. I looked around me and the sight I saw was nothing new.

People were making out and more on the couches in the living room, everybody seemed to be holding a red plastic cup filled with keg beer, and of course, just like always, there stood Tess's mom - dealing out the beer.

I plastered on that fake smile I had become so good at and flashed it towards her. I didn't really want to get too close and actually have to have a conversation with her. She was lovely when she was sober, but when she was drunk, I think she thought she was the same age as us.

It was actually quite embarrassing sometimes. Especially that year when Tess had a Dance Dance Revolution arcade game set up and everyone had a turn at battling everyone else. TJ got on in all her drunken glory and tried it out. Just because she could sing, didn't mean she could dance.

Somebody actually taped that one on their phone and it made its way to YouTube. Luckily for her, her face wasn't visible so it could have been anyone.

For a Grammy Award winning singer, you'd think she'd have a little more sense when it came to dealing out beer to underage kids at a random party thrown by her spoilt daughter. And getting something like that caught on video and uploaded to the internet.

But she didn't. Like always.

Luckily the press had never caught wind of any of these activities. Either that or she just had a really kick ass personal assistant.

I turned away from the lounge room and made my way towards the kitchen. I hoped I'd be able to find some peace and quiet so I didn't actually have to deal with people right now.

Not likely at one of Tess' parties. She invited way more people than she knew, and of course, her being Tess Tyler, if you didn't show up, you were blacklisted from ever being invited again.

And _no one_ wanted that.

Except me, of course.

All I really wanted to do was go home and get into my nice, warm jammies and curl up under my comforter watching endless episodes of COPS.

Walking through to the kitchen, I openly sneered at several couples making out on the floor/kitchen table/counter and stepped around them carefully. Seeing as the kitchen was otherwise occupied; I stepped out the double French doors joining the kitchen to the roofed outside entertainment area.

I took a deep breath of the semi-fresh air, (it was tainted in large part with tobacco smoke), and shivered a couple of times as the cold night air surrounded me. Before long, though, I was greeted by a group of a couple guys, all in their early twenties, I would guess.

One of the boys towards the back of the group wolf whistled as they all drunkenly and shamelessly studied me.

I don't know what compelled me to do it – actually, it could have been the same part of my brain that thought saying 'yes' to a date with Shane was a good idea – but I found myself greeting them back. I smiled slightly, feeling incredibly uncomfortable and slightly violated as their eyes roamed all over my body. "I'm Mitchie."

What are you doing, you fucking idiot, Mitchie?

Step _away_ from the drunken group of boys.

This is a baaaad idea.

"Hey," the 'leader' of the group of guys said stepping forward; his eyes shamelessly checking me out. I found myself wishing I hadn't worn this particular shirt. "I'm Pete. I was friends with Tess back in her old town and_ damn_ she didn't lie. You're fucking hot."

I laughed somewhat awkwardly, "Uh, thanks."

So this was the friend that she wanted to set me up with. I see.

He wasn't all that bad looking. Tall, fit, maybe a track runner? He had golden blonde short wavy hair and sparkling green eyes placed perfectly in his face.

Okay, so I lied a bit – this guy was fucking gorgeous. However, I was in no mood for boys tonight and every single move he made in his drunken haze pissed me off.

"What's a pretty little thing like yourself doing all by your lonesome at a party?" he slurred, taking a long drink from his cup.

"Staying away from a horribly trashed thing like yourself," I said, batting my eyelashes. "I was actually trying to find somewhere so I could be alone, actually." I raised my eyebrow, hoping that they'd take the hint and leave.

"Come on," he slurred again, still leering at me. He took my arm and pulled me back inside the house and towards the stairs I had seen Tess disappear up earlier. "Let's go somewhere a little more private." He whispered the last part in my ear, and I rolled my eyes in disgust.

It sounded like a line from a shitty B-grade teen movie where the jock pretty much has his way with whatever less-popular, underclass girl happens to fall under his spell.

Not tonight, jackass.

Besides, when I said 'alone' I literally meant 'alone'. Like, by myself?

Ripping my arm from his tight grasp, I stood as tall as I could and glared at him. Pete still towered over me a couple of inches, just like Shane had the other day.

It's _so_ much easier to intimidate girls.

"I will go absolutely nowhere with you, you sick perv," I spat, clenching my jaw and raising my eyebrow.

"Come on, Mitchie, I just want to have a little fu-"

I cut him off. "I said no, Pete. Now go back to your friends and find a girl that's throwing herself onto you; because you and I just aren't happening tonight." I looked away from him and stared at the wall, trying to think of some way to get this asshole away from me.

"I don't want another girl, I want you. You're the hottest here, and so am I. It's perfect… We're perfect," he leaned close to me and whispered the last part.

I pushed against his chest with both my hands, causing him to stumble backwards. "I have a boyfriend, fuckwad," I lied as best I could, hoping I sounded convincing.

"Is he here?" Pete asked, stepping further away from me quickly.

I paused for a moment to glare at him. "Yeah, he is actually. You know what? Let me go get him now," I said, turning and raising my head above the partying crowd, pretending to look for him.

"No, no, Mitchie, really. I didn't mean it, I was just playing," He said, stumbling over his words, a fearing look in his eye. He was really worried. I laughed silently in my head.

It seems he thought I was dating some massive tattooed grizzly bikie. Or at least, something along those lines. I mean, Pete looked like he could have easily taken someone on and won without a scratch on his chiselled physique. I wonder why he was so genuinely scared.

"Back off, asshole," I spat, my icy eyes narrowed. Holding up his hands in defeat, and practically running from me, I whirled around, ready to leave already.

I had only been there for about ten minutes, but ten minutes was ten too many.

Standing on my tiptoes I began looking around for Tess, before remembering she was still upstairs with the mystery guy.

So instead, I walked over to the older blonde lady who was currently filling up a small girl's red plastic cup – it shaking in her hands.

"Hi, TJ," I said to her when I got close enough. Tess' mom always had us call her by her first name ever since we were little. It made her feel younger I guess.

"Well hey, Mitchie! I didn't think you could make it!" She said, pouring me a glass and handing it to me.

I smiled at her before when I first walked in, didn't I?

I did.

She must _really_ be gone.

Pathetic.

"Oh, no thanks," I declined, shaking my head politely.

Ella popped up out of nowhere. "Come on Mitchie," she whined, obviously tipsy, but not as drunk as Tess was.

"No, Ella, I have to drive. And sorry I couldn't stay longer - but I have to go."

"What? Why?!" TJ sounded shocked and looked at me with confused eyes. Ella looked just as surprised, her hand resting on the keg to keep her from falling over.

"My mom wants me home, sorry, hon," I said, helping her stand straight.

"Well did you meet Pete?"

"Tess told you to ask me?"

"Uh, yeah. She, um – mentioned something about it before?" Ella slurred, sounding confused. "He's pretty cute, hey? You're so lucky." She hiccupped.

I felt my eyes darken, but in Ella's drunken state, she didn't notice. "No, but I really have to go. Maybe I'll meet him another time?"

"Okay, I'll let her know," she giggled and hiccupped again before throwing her arms around my waist and hugging me tightly.

For the second time that night, I responded with an awkward hug before I nodded in response and made my way quickly to the door.

---

"Hey sweetie, did you have a nice time?" Mom asked as I opened the door and stepped inside. Lucky her – she was rugged up in a blanket sitting on the couch watching a rerun of Friends.

I glowered at her. Well, not at _her, _just, at everything that had gone wrong tonight.

"Not good?" she paused the television and focused on me.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, I just want to go up and get out of these clothes." I gestured to myself and my sopping wet clothes. Mom nodded and smiled.

"Okay, well I'm just letting you know that this episode is just starting if you wanted to watch it." She smiled warmly at me.

"Okay, mommy, I'll be back soon." I walked up the stairs to my room and got changed. I threw my wet clothes on the floor of my shower – I'd deal with them, and the memories from tonight, later. I pulled the arms of my fuzzy dressing gown on and shuffled down the stairs where I could hear the theme song of Friends starting.

I down sat on the other side of the couch and crossed my legs beneath me.

"Come here," Mom gestured, opening her arms and letting me snuggle into her. I took her up on the offer and placed my arms around her waist, as she hugged me close. I grabbed the remote and turned up the volume as she bent down and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she whispered into my ear. I could feel her looking down at me.

"I'm sure," I replied, nodding slightly. She kissed the top of my head again before looking up at the television.

It was nice to know that at the end of the day, she was always there for me. At least I had someone.

* * *

**So, the live chat today. Adorable or what?!**

**Joe: I would be a panda bear. Uh-oh, Nick's giving me a '_seriously?'_ look.  
****Nick: Joe, that's not an occupation…  
****Kevin: Yeah, but if he had the right mindset...  
Joe: Oh look, someone's asking the same question. We should answer it again, but differently  
Nick: If you really want to, Joe. If that's what your heart desires.  
Joe: It does. I'd be a... polar bear!  
Kevin: Any kind of bear, really?**

Reviews, please? :)  
The more I get, the quicker I update - simple as that ♥


	6. Life On Standby

****Hey everyone, I was going to have a chapter of FWIW or BYAI up, but I decided I didn't like what I had written, so I'm redoing it. Please enjoy some story fluff that is this chapter. I know you're all looking forward to their date, but I've got to get some more shit out of the way first, stuff that's relevent to the story :)**

**But I thought you might enjoy a conversation my friend and I had the other day:**

**Bree: A girl messaged me and is talking about Joe dancing in heels?**  
Aisha: He made a video to Single Ladies. It's actually quite sickening. Another mistake by the sexiest Jonas.  
**Bree: ROFL your message made me laugh. Where can I find said video? Youtube?  
**Aisha: Yes. Just type in Joe Jonas single ladies  
**Bree: I'm going to look for the muffin man rap too  
**Aisha: Haha, it's so good. That was their best live chat  
Aisha: And Joe is so fucking sexy in it. Words cannot explain  
**Bree: Oh man, but he's fucking sexy in any situation  
**Aisha: Yeah, but like, he's extra sexy. Also look up Jonas Brothers Ring Tone. It's in the same live chat as the muffin man. Hot.  
**Bree: Holy motherfucking shit. He's wearing a fucking unitard!  
**Aisha: Yeah it's horrible! And not even a good one! It has long arms and legs. Disgusting!  
**Bree: His thighs are so large o_O Where on Earth does he find time for this? And why am I cringing watching it?  
**Aisha: OMG I know, his thighs! Wtf? Apparently fans wanted him to do it for ages. Why? I do not know. Single Ladies dances are so 6 months ago  
**Bree: I feel violated  
**Aisha: I didn't even watch the whole thing. It's too unbearable  
**Bree: I'm intrigued though. There's a sharp pain my chest. Is that normal?  
**Aisha: Only when watching that video. That's the feeling of your heart breaking. I felt it too.  
**Bree: He has childbearing hips...  
**Aisha: And not in a good way.

**On with chapter 6!**

* * *

The weekend turned out to be rather uneventful, especially in comparison to the hectic events of Friday. I invited Caitlyn over to keep me company and we watched movies until three in the morning on Saturday. We tried our hand at cooking on Sunday afternoon, and were pleased to announce to Mom that we hadn't burnt the kitchen down.

A legitimate fear.

We sat on the couch and ate our home made chocolate brownies, Caitlyn's puppy, Audrey, vacuuming the crumbs off the couch and us.

"What are you going to do on Monday?" Caitlyn asked me out of the blue as we watched Whose Line Is It Anyway on the Comedy Channel.

"Hmm?" I didn't look up from the screen. I could feel her looking at me, though.

"Are we going to be friends at school? Or what's going to happen…" she asked, unsure, trailing off. She was still looking at me. I turned towards her and met her gaze – she looked unhappy.

"I… don't know. I don't know how any of this is going to work out," I stated truthfully. I felt really bad for saying that because Caitlyn was my only true friend. I didn't want to have to ignore her just to keep my image. But at the same time, it was too difficult to just let everything go.

It would be like jumping head first into a chasm.

Infested with fricken sharks with fricken laser beams attached to their fricken heads.

"I understand," she nodded. She looked understanding, but a little hurt.

"You're still my best friend though," I added quietly, looking at my lap.

"Likewise," she smiled at me. We both turned our attention back to the television.

"So what's happening between you and Shane?" She asked after about five minutes. I nearly coughed up a lung as I choked on the brownie I'd just bitten into.

"What? What do you mean! Nothing is going on! Who said that anything was?" I choked out, still coughing. My oesophagus hurt and my eyes were watering.

"Calm down, Captain Cover Up. Nobody has said anything, I was just curious because I saw you two walking together the other day. By the way, you seemed awfully quick on the defensive there." She smirked at me.

"Honestly, Caitlyn, I really just… I don't know. I used to hate him – but now I can just tolerate him. I think. I'm not sure. I guess that has something to do with the fact that I know I have to work with him peacefully for the next month or so. I still don't really like being in his presence, though." I groaned and sighed at the same time.

"Well that sucks," Caitlyn stated. "Doesn't he like, fail at school?"

"It does, and yes, he does," I agreed wholeheartedly. "He said he'd work hard on this one though…"

"That's because he has to work with you. He wants to impress you." I made a sound in the back of my throat.

"… if I went on a date with him." It was Caitlyn's turn to cough up a lung now. Her eyes flew open and she looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Are… are you serious?" she asked after she was over her coughing fit.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"He asked you out?"

"No."

"What? I thought you just said…"

"He tricked me out."

"Like Pimp My Ride?"

"Shut up."

"So, you're going on a date with Shane, so you can get an A?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So you're saying that he emotionally blackmailed you?

"That's exactly when he did. Conniving little bastard."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Shane Gray…"

"Mmm."

"_Shane Gray_…"

"Why are you saying his name like that?"

"Do you have eyes, Mitchie? Have you _seen_ that boy?"

"I prefer not to look at him."

She shrugged. "You're missing out."

I laughed. "Whatever." I picked Audrey up off the ground and lightly petted her. She sniffed my shirt before sucking chocolate crumbs off it.

"You'll always have me and Audrey no matter what," Caitlyn said, watching us with a smile.

"You don't know how good it feels to have someone say that," I smiled at her, hoping she could hear the truth that saturated every word.

---

The next weekend, I had to go and do the interview of Jason for the assessment. I drove to his house, already having memorised the way.

I wasn't really dreading it as much as I was dreading them interviewing me, or any interview I had with Shane, in fact. Jason wasn't as bad as I had thought he was, he was sensible and I could hold intelligent conversations with him, and I liked him quirky sense of humour.

Around three, I found myself sitting across from him on his bed, taking notes while I asked him specific questions. Neither of us was really into it, but it had to get done.

"Next question," I said, looking down at my paper. Reading what I had written, I laughed slightly. "Why do you think I should go out with Shane?"

"Because you should really get to know him. He may be a bit ADD and sometimes annoying, but who isn't? Oh, and if you don't go out with him, we'll all fail," Jason reasoned dryly, lying back onto his pillows and staring at the ceiling.

"Next question," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

"How did you know I rolled my eyes? You weren't looking at me!"

"Because I have learned that whenever you are unsatisfied with something, or when you are around Shane, or when you sigh, you tend to roll your eyes," he said simply.

"Impressive," I said. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Next question," He said, mimicking me.

"Oh shut up," I said rolling my eyes again.

"See?" He said, smirking.

"Okay, shut up, how would you describe yourself to somebody who has never met you?"

"Sexy, beautiful, incredibly talented, in a band, and sexy."

"Alright, one out of those four are correct," I said, writing down a short note.

"So you DO think I'm sexy!" He said playfully, sitting up and smiling.

I shook my head, "You're in a band."

"Ouch," He said, placing a hand over his chest.

"Now answer it for real," I said, glaring at him.

"Okay, in a band, semi-attractive, arrogant, somewhat annoying, outgoing, and from Jersey," he said, with a stitch of pride in the last one.

"Okay, four out of six are right in my opinion," I said, writing down the last part and then looking at him. "You are attractive, not semi-attractive," I said, waving my hand as he smirked, "You're in a band, you are indeed from the East Coast and outgoing, and," I paused, "You're a bit arrogant."

"So you don't think I'm somewhat annoying?"

"Not now that I've gotten to know you, I can actually bear to be in your presence," I said, putting my journal down and swinging my feet off the side of his bed. He stayed silent for a moment, smiling slightly before looking up at my slyly.

"So I'm attractive, hey?"

"Cold shower, buddy."

---

The next few weekends passed blissfully uneventfully. I say blissfully because Shane hadn't called yet. The only major events that occurred was a small fight between Tess and I stemming from how stupid she was, interviewing Jason some more, and helping Caitlyn decorate her room.

I'd just finished painting one of Caitlyn's walls a bright, lime green when my phone rang. I rushed over to the blinking cell and picked it up with my non-paint-stained fingers. I didn't recognise the number, but sometimes my phone played up and didn't display contacts properly.

"You've got green on your face," Caitlyn laughed as I pushed some hair away from my ear. I went over to the mirror and saw that, sure enough, I'd painted a nice big green stripe up my cheek.

Laughing at myself, I pressed the green button on my phone. "Hello?" I laughed into the phone, looking at myself in the mirror and trying to scratch the paint off with my nail.

"Is that the first time you've ever laughed around me?" I head Shane's voice come from the receiver. My eyed widened in shock and I dropped my hand from my face.

"Shane?"

"Are there more people than just me that you don't show your emotions around? Well emotions beside 'disdain'?" he chuckled low and deep into the phone.

"What do you want, Shane?" I sighed into the phone, rolling my eyes.

And here I was, having such a good day.

"Ah, there's the Mitchie I know and love," he chuckled again. I resisted the urge to shove my hand through the phone and smack the cocky grin that I'm sure he was wearing, off his face.

Instead, I opted for silence in lieu of the cutting remark I knew was bubbling inside me.

I needed to pass English.

And in order for that to happen – I needed to be nice.

To Shane Gray.

"Shane?" Caitlyn mouthed to me from across the room. I rolled my eyes and nodded. She smiled and went back to painting her wall.

"This weekend would work for me. You know, for our date. Is it okay with you?" he asked, not sounding like he cared if it clashed with anything I had going on.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I waved my hand nonchalantly, even though he couldn't see it.

"Great," he exclaimed, sounding excited. "I'll talk to you later about details! Tomorrow in English?"

"Okay," I agreed glumly into the phone. I really wasn't looking forward to spending a couple of hours with him alone.

I mean, _technically, _I wasn't giving in to all the years of his pleading; I was just making sure I got into college.

"Talk to you later, Mitchie, see ya!" He said and hung up.

"Bye," I muttered into the now-dead line. I flipped my phone shut and sighed.

"He called to confirm your date?" Caitlyn asked, not turning around and still painting.

"Yep."

"Did he say when?"

"Weekend."

"Are you going to say more than one word replies?"

"Nope."

"Well, that gives you… 5 days to prepare."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"It's what I do." She turned around and grinned at me.

I couldn't believe it had come to this. Go on a date with Shane Gray, or fail.

God; that date will suck.

Thankfully, this week was the week before winter vacation. The best part about this week was that we got out of school early on Wednesday, and then had the rest of the school days off and the following two weeks also.

It was Tuesday, and I got ready for school, throwing my straight hair into a ponytail and pulling on several layers of clothing; I scampered to my now fixed car, and picked up Caitlyn.

"Why does it have to be cold so often here?" Caitlyn whined as I blasted the heat.

"God, I know, in Cali, it never was this cold for this long," I muttered, glaring at the temperature indicator in my car that read '22 Degrees Fahrenheit.'

Caitlyn glared around slightly, "In Florida it was never this cold."

"Well, aren't you going back for a week during vacation?"

"Of course! I can't wait to get back there!" She said emphatically and I felt my face fall slightly. She was the only real friend I had. "Come on Mitchie, you've made it better here for me, but you have to admit- compared to our old homes, the weather here sucks."

"Yeah, I have to agree," I said, smiling slightly.

We talked for the rest of the ride as usual, and when I pulled into school- something happened that never really occurred when Caitlyn and I were together. We both fell silent.

There were police cars lining one side of our school's parking lot, and police officers were crowded around a man. Not really a man, but a boy.

Parking in my usual spot, Caitlyn and I shot a glance at each other before running to go see what was happening. We were a bit early- so there wasn't a huge crowd around the scene.

We got as close as we could before we saw what was actually going on. A boy in my class that I had never really noticed before was being wrestled into the police car nearest him.

The other police officers were standing over his backpack, carefully ciphering through the contents of his bag.

I watched them pull a few binders out of his bag, then I had to clasp my hands over my mouth to stifle the gasp threatening to come from the next few items the officer drew out.

He drew out three full bags of white powder.

I felt Caitlyn shudder slightly beside me, and I turned to meet her gaze. "Oh my god," She whispered. I pulled her into a hug, from shock, and cold, feeling her arms wrap around me also as we watched the young man glare angrily out at the world.

I couldn't help but feel awful for this boy. He wasn't merely going to go downtown, then go home. No, he was going to prison. For a long time too, I would say.

Trying to put myself into his shoes, I couldn't understand why he would ever do an act like this when there was so much money around us. But then, there were a lot of things I didn't and may never understand.

Staring at the guy with soft eyes and my arms still around Caitlyn, I wished that things could have been different for him.

Maybe if he didn't do this, then he would be graduating with me in June.

Maybe if he didn't decide to bring the drugs to school, he would have had a chance at a future and a way to get out of here.

Sometimes, I wish that life had a pause button, so we could think about life for a moment on standby, and make the right decisions.

* * *

**Don't ask why I put that in. I'm actually watching COPS right now and all the drug busts are getting to me :D**

**If you didn't read the authors note, just letting you know I really am sorry that I'm not really providing anything of value today. :(**

**You can review and abuse and complain all you want, I promise I won't get mad. Haha. I know I've never done this before, but I'm thinking next update once this story hits a magic 80 reviews?  
Cool beans :D**


	7. A New Beginning

**I bet you were all expecting the Shane x Mitchie date in this chapter, yes?**

Haha. No.

Oh, snap!

I'm sorry my lovelies - but I'm holding it off for just one more chapter!

Forgive me? (:  
Thank you!

* * *

"Mitchie?"

"Yes?"

"Hey! That rhymed!"

I looked at her weirdly. "No it didn't…"

"Oh, shut up."

"Caitlyn, you were about to ask me a question."

"Oh, yeah! Can I come over, please?"

"You know, Cait, it isn't very nice to invite yourself over to other people's houses."

"But Mitchie, my parents are actually coming home today, and I don't really feel like dealing with them."

"And what if I said you couldn't come over?"

"Then I would get very, very depressed and I would have to start crying because you would force me into spending the very first night of winter vacation all by myself."

"Well you'd better call somebody then!" I said, smirking evilly.

"Oh, you bitch," She murmured.

"I'm kidding," I said smiling widely, "Of course you can come over! Besides, I need a reason to cancel on Ella."

"Oh god, what did she invite you to now?" Caitlyn groaned.

"It's only a movie, but she always talks through movies, and it shits me to tears. Well actually, Ella herself aggravates me. And Tess, AND all the fuckwads I am forced to hang out with!"

"Then why don't you sit somewhere else?" She asked, again.

"Because I have nowhere else to sit," I said curtly, giving the same answer I always gave.

"Whatever," She groaned, rolling her eyes. "Tonight, let's rent movies, and eat snacks, and popcorn, and candy, and gain twelve pounds from all the shit we eat!" Caitlyn said, throwing her hands up, and resulting in whacking her knuckles on the roof of the car.

"Honestly, I don't understand how you have this much energy in the morning," I groaned as she danced in her seat to the music coming from my stereo.

"Who is this?" She said, pointing to the speaker. I resisted the urge to slam on the brakes, but I did manage to look at her in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Uh," she stuttered; her brown eyes very wide, "yeah?"

"Jesus H. Christ, child," I said, shaking my head and driving again. "It is Guns 'N Roses..."

"Oh, I knew that," She said cautiously, smiling cheekily when I shot her a glance.

A few moments passed between us, filled with me singing along to 'Sweet Child of Mine' and Caitlyn still bobbing in her seat.

"Guess what?" She said suddenly.

"What?" I said, in the same voice.

"We're approximately six hours away from winter vacation!"

"Wow, Caitlyn, you are the coolest person I know," I said sarcastically, smiling and ruffling her hair and resulting in her swatting at my hands and squawking at me.

I waved goodbye to Caitlyn as we went our separate ways once we entered the school, and I walked down the hall to first period, the happiness from being with Caitlyn fading as people stared at me as usual.

Fumbling with my locker, I heard two pairs of heels clack closer to me. I groaned to myself and could automatically feel my shoulders slump. I looked up just in time to see Tess push a small freshman out of her way to get to me. The poor girl stumbled and almost fell, smashing into the lockers next to her.

"Tess!" I screeched, staring at her in shock.

"What?" She snapped back, looking annoyed that I'd greeted her less then happily.

"Are you even going to apologize?"

"Apologize to who?" She said, looking around the hall, including the girl she had just pushed.

"The girl you just pushed into a locker," I said, feeling my eyes narrow at her.

"She was in my way," Tess said, waving her hand dismissively and rolling her eyes. I stared at Tess for a few moments, before brushing past her to the girl whose books were now scattered across the hall. Her friend was kneeled down next to her, quickly gathering the binders and notebooks, and the girl herself was wiping her eyes quickly and trying to grab everything nearest to her.

"Hey, I'm so sorry," I said, kneeling down and grabbing a few books and handing them to the girl. "Are you okay?"

The girl looked at me in shock, but nodded anyway. I could see the mark on her arm from the lock on the locker from when she was shoved and I also saw the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Do you need to go to the clinic?" I asked softly. Shaking her head quickly, the girl thanked me quietly and practically ran off with her friend beside her, trying her best to comfort her by rubbing her shoulders.

Whirling back to Tess and Ella, I glared at them angrily before returning to my locker.

"What was that?" Ella said, clearly in shock.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"Since when do you help little freshmen?"

"Since when do you think its okay for a girl, no matter what her class, to be smashed into a locker?" I said, unbelievingly.

"She was in my way!" Tess said again as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders.

"That gives you absolutely no right to push people out of your way!" I said, my voice rising. A small crowd was surrounding us, all watching interestedly.

"God, what has gotten into you lately?" Tess said, squaring her shoulders and placing her hands delicately in her hips.

"What?" I snapped back, squaring my own shoulders. I was taller than her, so my height gave me some advantage.

"She's right! You hardly ever speak to us at lunch, you stayed for maybe ten minutes at T's party, and you keep cancelling on _us_ to hang with that sophomore!" Ella spat.

"You know what?" I said, my voice resonant through the packed but silent hall. "Maybe I have actually realized that there is something BIGGER in this world than the newest skirts or trends, and something much bigger than who is dating who," I said coldly. "And as for my friend, Caitlyn, I enjoy her company a lot more than yours," I spat and walked by them with my head held high.

I could hear Tess scoff and the sound of her heels clicking away down the tiles as the entire hallway erupted into frenzied whispers.

First period was torture. People in my Latin class kept whispering and pointing to me, and I strained my ears to catch what they had to say. I caught words like, "-don't believe she's actually changing", "-just like those other bitches," and "-sorry for her."

I walked as casually as I could out of first period, trying to act like I hadn't heard all the whispers, but all the words rang in my mind as they had never done before.

I couldn't help but wonder- would people still be terrified of me if I weren't friendly with Tess and Ella anymore?

I hope not.

I walked into English to be greeted by the sight of twenty faces looking disbelievingly up at me. I guess in a way, it was better than looking frightened as they usually did.

Mercifully, the seats on either side of me were empty as I sat down in my chair, letting my head fall to the desk. A couple of minutes later I heard two chairs being dragged out from under the desks. I sighed and tried to ignore them.

"Do you want to do the interview over break?" Shane asked as soon as he sat down. I lifted my head of the desk and looked back at him, no emotion in my eyes at all.

"Sure," I said dully, scribbling random things on the front of my book.

"Uh, are you going away at all?" He asked again, nervously.

"Nope," I answered simply.

"Are you going to answer all of my questions in one word?"

"Maybe," I said, smirking slightly.

"Okay then," he said, still looking at me. "What are you doing during break anyways?"

"Nothing," I sighed, biting back my smile as I heard him sigh in irritation.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Sleepover."

"With who?"

"Caitlyn," I said, blowing a bubble with my gum.

"What grade is she in anyways?"

"Tenth."

"I can't really see you hanging out with a tenth grader," Shane said curiously.

"Why?"

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem like something you would do," he said, shrugging. Realizing I wasn't going to speak, he asked another question. "When does this class end?"

"Eleven."

"So, we have an hour left of this class?"

"Yup," I said, smiling a little bit as he sighed again.

"Then why don't we start the interview now?"

"Okay."

He pulled out a few sheets a paper from a binder that looked as though it went through a tornado, and read them with his eyebrows furrowed. "So how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"When is your birthday?"

"June 15th."

"How many colleges did you apply to?"

"Five." I heard him take a deep breath to calm himself, and I looked away, smirking.

"What colleges did you apply to?" He said after a few moments, and I felt my grin fade. I had to answer this one in a sentence and he knew it. I glared at him for a little while, and he held my gaze with his eyebrow cocked.

"You suck, did you know that?" I said finally and he cried out in triumph.

"Do you two know how funny it is to watch you guys bicker? It's kind of like foreplay, but a hell of a lot unsexier," Jason noted, grinning at Shane and I. I felt my face heat up as I tried to avoid looking at Shane who I could hear was chuckling.

Ewwww.

"Answer the question please," Shane said proudly.

"Two local colleges here, Brown University, Arizona State University, and New York University," I said.

"Which school do you really want to go to?"

"New York," I said quickly.

"Why?" He asked, looking generally interested.

"They have a good English program and a good Music program. And I want those two to be my Major and my minor," I said easily. Shane wrote what I had just said down, and then looked up at me.

"What kind of music do you do?"

"I sing," I muttered.

"What was that?" Shane asked, cupping his ear.

"I like to sing," I said clearly, exaggerating each word.

"Cool," Shane said smiling, "so do I!" He looked down at his paper and his eyebrows furrowed. "Well those were all the questions I had," he said, smiling.

"Remember our deal Mr. Gray," I warned him, narrowing my eyes.

"Ah, that reminds me. Our deal," he winked animatedly and Jason snorted, "Will be occurring during Winter Break."

"Whatever," I mumbled. "So you honestly only wrote like, three questions?"

"Yeah," Shane said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll write more by the time we start again I promise. But for now, we have 45 minutes to waste!"

"So, I heard about your big catfight this morning," Jason said, sitting up from his slouched position.

"Ah yes," I said smiling. "It felt very good finally yelling at them," I whispered to them.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Jason asked curiously.

"About three months," I said seriously.

"Wow," Jason said, "but won't that be just the slightest bit awkward at lunch?"

"You're telling me," I said, rolling my eyes. "I may as well just skip it; I have no place to sit anyway."

"Sit with us," Shane said quickly. I turned my head and looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"Sit. With. Us." Shane repeated slowly as if I were a small somewhat retarded child.

"Yeah," Jason said nodding, "Sit with us and our friends."

Put up with Shane more than I absolutely had to?

I don't know…

"No way, that would be totally intruding," I said, holding up my hands.

"Uh no, it wouldn't," Shane said.

"Well I have the strangest feeling your friends don't like me very much."

"The only reason they don't like you is from all the times Shane has talked about you nonstop-" Jason started to say, but was cut off by a punch from Shane.

"Dude, shut up," Shane whined.

"What?" Jason said before shrugging it off. "It's true, none of the guys have anything against you."

"Wouldn't the girls who sit with you have a problem with me?"

"The girls who sit with us are the guy's girlfriends. If the guys don't have a problem, neither will their ladies!" Shane said. I looked back and forth between their happy, smiling faces debating in my head.

Pro: It would get me away from Tess and Ella.

Con: People would talk even more

Pro: I would be sitting with people who aren't as plastic as Ella's mom's boobs

Con: I don't like Shane.

Pro: I like Jason, and I haven't given the other guys a chance yet.

Hmm, three beats two.

Fuck.

"Oh what the hell," I said, shrugging. "I'll sit with you guys."

"Yes!" They cheered and gave each other a high five behind me. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. The whole class turned at their loud outburst, and we all gave them a surprisingly similar nasty look at the same time.

"Whoa," Shane muttered as we all looked at each other in surprise.

The whole class turned back to what it was doing, muttering different things about me that I could hear very clearly.

I sighed, shaking my head and looked outside for some refreshment. To my delight, snow had begun to fall. The thick flakes ensured this Christmas to be white as always. If there was something you could count on here, it was a white Christmas. Even though it rained randomly in October and November, the snow always began in December.

It was a big winter wonderland in December.

---

Walking out of English yet again accompanied by Jason and Shane, didn't go as unnoticed as it did the last few times. Many people were flat out staring, others casting confused looks in my direction as I talked casually with the two boys. Maybe if I hadn't screamed at the two girls everybody thought I was best friends with three hours ago, they wouldn't have noticed.

Waving them off at my locker, I grabbed my lunch and casually strolled to the dining hall, feeling whispers and stares yet again. Did anybody else in this school endure this?

I hope not, it sucks.

Pausing slightly outside the cafeteria, I bit my lip for a moment, before I heard a laugh I recognized immediately. Whipping my head to the left, I regretted I had turned the moment I saw who was there. Ben was walking down the hall perpendicular to me, with his arm (as usual) around the underclass girl he had replaced me with. Turning my head back quickly, I made to step into the cafeteria before I heard the voice I had been trying to get out of my head for the past three months.

"Hey Mitchie," Ben called, and I turned again, this time with a fake smile on my face.

"Oh, hey Ben," I said casually, trying not to act uncomfortable.

"What's going on? I feel like we haven't talked in a while," He said, oblivious to the girl tugging on his arm impatiently. Clearly, she didn't want him speaking to me.

"That's because we haven't," I said rather coolly, raising my eyebrow, and fidgeting with my lunch. He softly removed the girl from underneath his arm, and shooed her off sweetly, and she blew him a kiss from behind his shoulder. I ran my tongue under my lip, pretending as though it didn't hurt to see him do that... with another girl.

"I'm really sorry, uh, about how we ended," Ben said, and I looked up, startled to see him so close to me.

"Oh no, it's fine really," I said, nodding my head unconvincingly, "okay, maybe it's not fine." I mumbled after looking into his green eyes for a moment.

"I know that I made a mistake, and I know that I hurt you. What I did was so stupid, I lost my best friend and my girlfriend all by one stupid action," he said, looking earnestly into my eyes. I felt my heart melt slightly, just by being close to him again, but then my head stepped in, and shut my heart up very quickly.

The stupid bastard had slept with somebody while we were still going out. Oh and not to mention that he had declined the invitation to the very party I found him at...

"You know Ben?" I said, keeping my voice breathy and sounding, as though I believed his bullshit. "Maybe if you had told me that four months ago right after you fucked her, then you wouldn't have lost a friend," I said, my eyes snapping onto his and my voice becoming hard, "but nothings going to change that fact. We both have moved on, let's leave it at that." I said, and turned on my heel and walked into the cafeteria, trying to ignore the pang in my heart.

"Stupid bastard," I mumbled, steering my way for my normal seat. About twenty steps away from the table that I normally inhabited, I remembered just what I had said this morning. Keeping the same path, I saw Tess and Ella look up as they saw me approach. Tess was looking at me as if she just _dared _me to sit there. Ella looked a little more forgiving.

Casting them a snide look, I strode right past the table, and made my way to the table where Jason, Shane, and the rest of their gang sat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tess's mouth wide open in shock, and Ella's eyes were so wide, you could mistake them for plates.

A satisfied smirk fell on my lips as I heard the talk in the cafeteria go down as I approached the table. "Hey guys," I said, smiling and taking the seat next to Jason.

The whole cafeteria went silent. Even the lunch monitors wore a look of shock.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" I said, flipping my hair and looking over my shoulder. The cafeteria's noise level grew slowly, many people still staring at me in shock, but I turned back to the table I had just joined, smiling slightly.

"What's new, Mitchie?" Jason said, grabbing my lunch from me and looking through it.

"Hey," I whined, snatching it back before Jason could nab my Coke. I looked past Jason's shoulder, and saw seven people casting me strange glances. "Uh, Hi," I said softly, looking at the faces watching me.

"If you don't mind me asking," the girl directly across from Jason said, flipping her long black hair away from her pretty face, "why are you sitting with us?"

"Not at all," I said as nicely as I could, "and I got tired of my regular seat."

"But you have sat with Tess and Carmen and Ella for the past three years," a guy spoke up; I'm pretty sure it was Jack.

"And it had recently come to my attention, that Ella and Tess are the biggest bitches in the school," I said, and more shocked faces appeared.

"Didn't you guys hear about her catfight this morning?" Shane asked his friends.

"I thought it was just a rumour," a petite girl, next to Shane said softly.

"No, it's true," I said, taking a small bite of my apple.

"Let me introduce you to everybody," Jason said after a brief silence.

"Sitting next to Shane, is Aisha who is Nate's girlfriend," Jason said, and I nodded to both of them, smiling. Aisha was a tall girl with a pretty face that had bright green eyes placed perfectly in them and was rimmed by curly dark red hair. She was tucked gently under Nate's arm, and smiled brightly back at me. I was then introduced properly to Jack and Melody (Jack's girlfriend) who had a wildly curly light blonde hair and was smiling rather shyly at me. She whispered a faint 'Hi,' when Jason introduced her, and seemed rather flustered to have the attention on her. "That's Greg," and I waved brightly to him, he was in my Latin class.

"I know Greg," I said smiling.

"And next to Greg is his girlfriend-"

"I'm Alyssa," the girl said, smiling rather confidently at me. Her smile seemed a little forced, probably because she didn't like me very much. She was the one who had asked me why I was sitting with them. She had lovely long black hair, her face covered by chunky hipster bangs.

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling back. "And everybody for that matter. If I have ever been a bitch to you in the past, I really apologize," I said, trailing off nervously.

"It's alright," Melody said sweetly, "what's in the past is in the past."

Conversation then turned off of me, which I was thankful for, and onto normal things. I didn't join in much, offering a few words every now and then, but generally watching everybody as they interacted. You could tell that everybody actually liked each other and valued what everyone else had to say.

That was different for me.

Shane usual made everybody laugh by telling jokes and acting stupid, Nate seemed to be very quiet at lunch, and Greg and Jason talked normally.

All of the girls seemed to be very good friends, and all in all, they seemed very close.

With a few moments left in lunch, a girl flung herself into the seat, panting heavily and hailed us all loudly. Her eyes then fell on me, and her smile got wider.

"Decided to join the living, Mitchie?" My friend from journalism, Josie, said, before planting a soft kiss on Jason's cheek.

"Yeah, I got a little sick of the clones," I said, winking at her from behind Jason.

"Good, this is your official table now?" Josie said, and the talk ceased and all eyes fell on me.

"If you guys don't mind," I said softly, and a general agreement rang through the table. "Sweet," I said before the bell for class rung, and we all departed.

Pulling Jason aside before we left the cafeteria, I looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Jason."

"Anytime kid," he said, ruffling my hair before walking off to his class.

---

"Just let me grab some stuff," Caitlyn said, letting me into her house and running quickly up to her room. When she had whipped around the stairs, I heard a voice call out.

"Caitlyn? Is that you?" A woman who looked at though she was in her late thirties said, poking her head around the kitchen wall.

"Oh, Hi Mrs. Gellar," I said, smiling brightly at the woman.

"Hi. Who are you?" She said, rather rudely.

"I'm Mitchie Torres," I said, holding my hand out and she took it rather gingerly. "Caitlyn is staying with me tonight, I live right across the street," I said, trying my best to be polite as the woman looked me up and down.

"Yes, whatever," she said before turning to go back into the kitchen.

"Mom, don't be a bitch," Caitlyn said, and I started yet again to see her glaring daggers at her mom.

"Caitlyn! Darling!" She exclaimed, and hugged her daughter tightly. "I missed you sweetheart! Why do you have to go out tonight? I was thinking we could have a family dinner-"

"Get off mom," Caitlyn said softly, pulling her mom off her. "I'm going to stay with Mitchie for a while."

"Excuse me young lady, I do not appreciate that tone," Mrs. Gellar said, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Yeah, keep on pretending like you care," Caitlyn said, rolling her eyes and pulling me out of the house.

We walked through the thick snow on the ground to my house in silence; I didn't really know what to say. Caitlyn had told me she didn't get along with her parents very well, but I had never met her mom before.

Entering my own house, we were greeted by the smell of my mom's baking and I saw Caitlyn's face fall. She had told me before how her parents were never home, leaving her alone because her brother was off at college.

"Hey girls!" My mom called from the kitchen, and I walked in to see a complete mess.

"It looks like a tornado swept through your kitchen, Mitchie," Caitlyn said, smiling and my mom joined in the laughter.

"I am just cooking a few things for the Christmas bake sale," Mom said, pulling a tray of cupcakes out of the oven. "Help yourselves to anything but the cakes," she said, waving us off as we watched the food being served.

"Spanks, mommy," I said, taking a huge bite out of a Christmas themed cookie.

"You are a slob," she said, patting my head with an oven mitt and smiling lovingly at me.

"But you know you loooovee me," I said, grinning and knowing that there was chocolate between my teeth.

"Yes I do," she said, kissing the top of my head.

---

Caitlyn and I spent the whole night watching movies, talking and eating more sweets. By the time midnight rolled around, neither of us were tired, yet both incredibly sugar high. Around two, we finally fell asleep after naming all the things we wish we could have for Christmas.

Great start to the holidays in my opinion.

* * *

**Okay, so I need ALL your opinions on this: I've got a new idea floating around. It'll go in the J.O.N.A.S category, but it involves the twins Demi and Selena moving to the boys high school.  
Yes/No?  
Let me know because I want to know whether I should write more than the first chapter I've already done.**

So, to let me know your ideas, either PM me or review this chapter. (:  
But review this chapter anyway?

Love,  
Bree. xx


	8. First Date

**Here is the part you've all been waiting for! The Smitchie date!  
Everyone cheer! :D**

**And hey, the ****Official Camp Rock Award****'s are coming up, and if you guys think my stories are good enough, a nomination would seriously make my year :)**

* * *

Clearly, going to bed at 3 AM didn't stop Caitlyn and I from waking up at 9 and having a vicious snowball fight first thing in the morning.

At around 12, she went home, and I spent the next few hours talking with my mom and debating whether or not to call Shane.

"Mom, what do you want for Christmas?" I asked as she worked in the kitchen.

"Nothing sweetie, you're all I could ask for," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Why do you have to make things so difficult?" I sighed, looking at her accusingly.

She laughed. "Which reminds me, we need to take a Christmas picture!" She whirled around and looked at me, a grin on her face. She wiped her hands on a towel and went over to her digital camera that was sitting on the kitchen bench.

"Oh, no mom," I groaned, but somehow, despite all my arguing, I found myself outside in the snow, standing in front of the huge pine tree in our backyard, shivering in the thick black turtleneck I was wearing. "HURRY UP!" I squealed as I held my fake smile on my face.

"Shut up, honey!" Mom said, snapping a few shots, chuckling to herself about my discomfort.

"MOM, I'M FREEZING!" I screamed, finally dropping my smile and bolting for the house.

Fumbling with the doorknob through my gloved hands, something cold and hard hit me square in the back.

She didn't…

I spun around quickly to see my mother standing there with a massive grin on her face. Shivering violently, I stooped down and flung a snowball right back at her, her grin dropping as she dodged to avoid it.

She bent down to make another one, but before she could get very far, I'd finally got the door open and I jumped inside into the warmth. I could hear Mom laughing maniacally from outside.

---

At around six o'clock, my cell phone beeped and vibrated, signalling the call which I was dreading.

Picking up the phone, I winced slightly when I heard Shane's voice respond. I gritted my teeth. "Hey, Shane."

"So, uh, yeah, I was wondering when you wanted to go out," he said, rather nervously.

Shane Gray; nervous?

That's new.

"Honestly, I don't really care," I sighed, making flapping arm movements at my mother who was watching me with an interested face. "Whenever you want to."

"Okay, Saturday?"

"Sure, what time?" I said, unenthusiastically.

"I'll pick you up around six, dress normally."

"Okay, see you then."

"Yeah, bye."

I pressed the glowing red button and closed my eyes, inhaling deeply as if to calm myself. I tried my best not to meet my mother's eyes.

"So?" She said finally, and I opened my eyes to look at her.

"What?" I asked casually.

"Got a hot date?"

"Mo-om!" I whined, splitting the word into two syllables.

"What?" She said, smirking slightly, "Do you?"

"Not a hot one," I mumbled, slumping onto my elbows on the kitchen bench.

"Who is the lucky boy?" She asked, putting on her 'mother' face.

"Shane Gray," I said, drawing out his name.

"Wait a second," she said after a slight pause, "Don't you hate that boy?"

"I don't hate him," I said softly, "but yeah, he's definitely not my favourite."

"So why are you going on a date with him?"

"So I can get an A?" I said, frowning slightly.

"Honey, don't use him like that!" She cried, looking shocked.

"What? He is the one who thought of it, not me, mother," I said, glaring.

"Alright," She said, holding up her hands and backing off slightly.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I'm just really not looking forward to it." She merely grinned sympathetically in response.

---

Friday passed all too quickly for my liking.

I spent the whole of Friday shopping with my mom for Christmas presents. This year, I bought a present for Mom, Caitlyn, Jason, and Josie.

I think this is the fewest presents I've ever had to buy, but I'm not complaining. At least this year I can give people things that I want to give them, not just what was acceptable as a gift by the 'status' of the person.

I bought Mom as pair of blue sapphire earrings, to match a new dress she had bought recently. For Caitlyn, I bought a Guns 'N Roses CD because she had asked me who they were in the car the other day. As that was kind of a joke present, I also bought her a gift voucher for her favourite smoothie store. I bought Jason a CD and a poster of a band I knew he liked, and green silk scarf for Josie.

This Christmas was well on it's way to being my favourite one.

---

Saturday dawned bright and snowy. The thermometer in my kitchen read 15 Degrees Fahrenheit and, true to Mitchie Torres style, I wore sweats and thick woollen socks the entire day.

Caitlyn was slightly disappointment that I had to ditch her for tonight, but when I told her my reason, her ill-feelings vanished.

"Shane, hey?" She said, and I could tell she was smirking.

Sticking my tongue out to the phone, I said, "The one and only. Shane Gray."

"I think he's pretty hot personally."

"Eww, he's annoying, immature, and I can't believe I have to spend and entire evening with him," I huffed flopping onto my bed.

"Well while you're on the date of doom, I am going to be at a partaaay!"

"What?" I groaned.

"Well you told me to make more friends my own age, so I did!"

"Whose party is it?"

"A guy named James."

"James who?"

"I dunno."

"So you're going to a party of a guy whose last name you don't know," I said, pursing my lips. "Sounds a little sketchy to me."

"Shut up, mom," She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I am happy to say that I am nothing like your mother."

"Yeah, me too," she said, and a silence fell. "Shouldn't you be getting ready? It's like, 4:45."

"Yeah, I guess I should," I said, trying to ignore the clock.

"Well, have a good time tonight, and be nice for once," she said and I rolled my eyes again.

"I'll try… Bye, Caity."

"Bye, Mitch."

---

About an hour later, I was sitting on my bed yet again, fidgeting nervously with my purse. I hate to admit it, but I was nervous. Would it be incredibly awkward for the few hours we were together?

I don't even care anymore that I don't like Shane; I just want to know if I will have a decent time.

But then again, probably not.

Eugh. Shane Gray.

Standing up, I looked in the mirror. Even if I was in for a shitty time; I looked pretty damn good. I was wearing a pair of tight, black jeans and a pretty, low cut green sweater and black boots.

My hair was just how I wore it any other day, down and straight, with my bangs sitting comfortably on my forehead. I wore extra eyeliner on what I usually wear, a little bit of blush and a light pink gloss. To top it all off, I wore long dangling earrings, my grandmothers engagement ring, and a diamond bracelet.

Okay, I didn't just look damn good; I looked heartbreakingly fantastic.

Honesty is a virtue, and damn, am I virtuous tonight.

I heard the doorbell ring, and I sighed; the happiness from my assessment of my appearance dissipating quickly.

Flipping my hair one last time, I stepped out of my room and went down the stairs. I could hear Mom already talking to him, laughing and chattering away as she does.

Arriving on the bottom step sooner than I would have liked, I looked to the door and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

Shane looked... good.

Really good.

His dark brown, almost black, hair was straightened and his fringe was sweeping slightly to the side. Under his black leather jacket, he was wearing a white shirt with pictures of pandas on it. His legs looked so good in the black skinny jeans he was wearing, and I noted that they were about the same size as mine.

Is that a good or a bad thing? Or just kind of creepy he fits into them?

I took a deep breath. They hadn't seen me just yet. "Hey," I said, making my presence known as I walked towards the door. Shane looked at me instantly, and his bright brown eyes seemed to widen slightly as he took in what I looked like.

"Hey," he said back, "ready to go?"

"Sure," I said, smiling slightly, trying not to cringe that I actually found him attractive right now. "Bye mommy," I said, kissing her cheek.

"Bye, sweetheart," she smiled.

"I'll have her home before eleven," Shane said, sending a thousand-watt smile at Mom.

"As long as it's before twelve, it's fine with me," Mom said, holding up her hand.

We better go before she starts playing the 'cool mom' card.

_That one_ is always fun.

Cue eye roll.

"Alright, bye Mrs. Torres," Shane said before stepping back and letting me open the door. As I stepped out into the night Shane's hand rested on the small of my back as he led me out.

For some reason, it didn't bother me.

Why not?

"Bye, you two!" My mom called from the door as we walked through the snow to his car. I had no idea what kind of car it was, but it was nice; small, sporty and black.

He opened the door for me, and I smiled as I got in. He winked as he closed the door, and I rolled my eyes as he got in the drivers seat.

"So," I said as he started the car and trying to be as nice as I could. "Where are we going?"

"Well, you know I thought we'd hit the strip clubs first-"

"Very funny," I said, chuckling a bit.

"You think I'm kidding?" Shane said, pulling out of my neighbourhood and raising his eyebrow at me.

"I am praying that you're kidding."

"You're going to be severely disappointed."

"Shane," my warning tone came out in full force. Something I learnt off my mother.

"Chill, Mitchie, I'm joking," he chuckled.

"Good," I smiled at him, relaxing back into my seat.

"I thought we'd grab a bite to eat before we go," he said after a moment of silence.

"Before we go where?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out," he said, smirking slightly.

---

We ended up eating dinner at a nice little restaurant in town, and what surprised me, is that there was hardly an awkward moment between us. The conversations were light, and much more intelligent than I would have ever expected. But what surprised me the most was that I was actually having a nice time.

I'm going insane. A nice time with Shane Gray?

Something must be wrong…

"So what about you? Are you an only child, too?" Shane asked, and I felt my body go slightly cold.

"Uh, no actually I'm not," I squirmed in my seat uncomfortably.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me," Shane said quickly, sensing my change of mood.

I smiled a bit, "We'll save the dark side of my past for the interview. Anyway, change of subject, where are we going after this? It's only…" I checked my watch. "Eight."

"Once again, you'll have to wait and see," he said, winking. I sighed. He chuckled.

This is going to be a long night.

---

We finished dinner, and he paid the entire bill; much to my objection.

"Shane, no, you can't pay for all that! It's too much!" I demanded, pulling out my purse.

"Mitchie, don't stress it, I've got it covered," he grinned at me, pulling some notes from his leather wallet.

"Shane." The warning tone came out again.

"Mitchie." He mimicked me.

The maitre d came over at this point to collect the bill. "Excuse me, sir, if my lovely date here tries to slip you any money at any time, you're to refuse it," he smiled politely at the man who nodded, smiling. I ground my teeth together as Shane turned his smug face towards me.

"Fine," I grumbled, putting my purse away. "But this is the only time, ever," I warned.

"Are you saying there's going to be a next time?" He asked, trying to sound disinterested and nonchalant, but his eyes were betraying him and I could see the hope glimmering in there.

"We'll see," I smirked, getting out of my seat and striding past him.

Walking back to his car, we people watched as we walked on the large sidewalks, mumbling to each other our observations and laughing randomly causing many people to stare at us.

At the car, we were both laughing ourselves stupid, both from Shane's last observation.

"He enjoys being dominated. You know how I can tell? I enjoy being dominated also!"

"You know what shocks me?"

"That Jason open mouth kissed a dog once?"

"Uh…"

Shane shrugged and grinned.

"... That too, but no- the fact that I'm having a good time."

"Well why wouldn't you be having a good time?" He looked slightly offended, but brushed it off with bravado.

"Because, it's you," I said bluntly, and he looked kind of hurt at those words. "Not to be mean or anything, but I was never really fond of you."

"I know, and I'm sure it didn't help all the times I aggravated you in class did it?"

"No, not really," I said, smiling at the many memories. "But I think I'm glad I agreed to your bribery."

"You think?" He asked, skeptically.

"Yeah,"

"Really?"

"I have to say I am."

"Me too," He said, smiling widely at me, and yet again I felt my breath catch in my chest. He looked so adorable grinning like an idiot at me...

Wait a second.

Am I going mad?

Did I just think that Shane looked adorable?

"Mitchie? Mitchieeee?" I shook my head slightly and snapped out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I spaced out," I said, smiling.

"It's nothing, but we're here," he said, containing his smile. I frowned and bent down slightly to see the building we were parked in front of. My jaw dropped, and I looked at Shane.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, my lady," He said, unleashing the power of his smile at me again. My jaw fell a little bit lower and I bent down again to make sure that I wasn't just dreaming.

We were parked outside an arcade.

His hand went to the small of my back again, as he led me through the throng of thirteen-year-olds to get inside. Shane had no trouble finding his way to the token desk and the girl behind the counter recognised him.

"Hey, Shane," she smiled. "What? No Nate and Jason tonight?" She looked slightly disappointed.

"Nah, not tonight, Casey, I'm with special company," he grinned, gesturing to me with his head. Her face lit up.

"Ooh, you must introduce me!" She grinned.

Shane chuckled. "Casey, this is Mitchie, and Mitchie, this is Casey."

"So, is this your girlfriend, then?" she asked him, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Caaaaaasssssse," Shane whined, going slightly red.

"Alright, alright, I'm backing out," she held up her hands and poked her tongue out.

"Wise decision. Anyway, we'd like $100 worth of tokens please," Shane grinned, pushing a Ben Franklin towards her.

"Shane!" I screeched. I'd been quiet until now.

"What's up?" He asked, popping the 'p' between his lips. Casey looked up interestedly from her counting of the tokens.

"One hundred dollars? Are you serious?" I asked him, dumbfounded.

"Yep," he smiled, popping the 'p' again.

"You're going to spend a hundred dollars in an arcade?"

"No, _we're_ going to spend a hundred dollars in an arcade. Trust me; it's not that hard to do. Nate, Jason and I can blow more than that in about an hour."

I shook my head, wondering where these boys got all this money they were wasting, from.

"And before you say what you're thinking out loud, the money isn't _wasted_, it's going towards our research."

Okay.

One, that was creepy. He just read my mind like he's a fucking vampire or something.  
Two, research?

I voiced my second question. "Research? Research for what?" I looked at him skeptically.

He shrugged. "I dunno. For something though, I'm sure." I just shook my head.

"Here you are," Casey interrupted us sheepishly. She handed Shane a large Ziploc bag of tokens and he shoved them in his jacket pocket before I could grab them.

"Thank you," Shane grinned at her before slinging his arm around my shoulder and steering me towards the games. "What do you want to do first?" he asked, his eyes shining with anticipation.

I sighed and accepted the fact there was no talking him out of this. "Fine, air hockey."

His eyes lit up. "I love air hockey, and I…" he coughed into his hand and dusted his knuckles on his shirt, "… never lose."

"So the gauntlet has been thrown," I muttered.

"What's that?"

"Nothing," I smiled angelically up at him.

---

Four games later, we were tied; two all. Our deciding game was on and we both had 14 points, the first to 15 being the winner. It was all at stake.

Somewhere around the 10 point mark, Shane had taken off his leather jacket. I didn't know whether he was getting serious, or trying to distract me with his arms.

His arms.

Holy. Shit.

The sleeves of the white shirt he was wearing were straining tight around his biceps. I was momentarily stunned by the sight before me.

Trying to clear the image from my mind, I shook my head and gave him a little payback. I slipped my arms through the holes in my sweater, taking it off and letting it fall to the floor. Underneath, I was wearing a very low cut, black v-neck shirt, which, when I put it bluntly; makes my boobs look great.

Shane's eyes had widened, as he tried to be a gentleman and not stare at them, but failing somewhat miserably; his eyes darting between my smirking face and my chest. He grunted, shaking his head like I had – possibly to immerse himself back in the game – and slammed the puck towards my end.

But now we were on the final point. We had been deflecting it backwards and forwards for the better part of two minutes, neither of us slipping in our attempt to defend our goals.

Everything went in slow motion, I could see the puck sliding towards my end, and with a skilful strike, I ricocheted it against the wall where it settled neatly into Shane's goal.

"WINNER!" I declared, throwing my hands in the air with my victory. Shane looked stunned, and I danced around to his side of the table. "Winner, winner, winner," I chanted, poking my tongue out at him.

"I've… never lost. Ever." He looked shocked.

"Well, now you have," I grinned at him. "What's next that I can school you at, loser?" I smirked.

"School me? Please, you won by one point," he scoffed.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't a 'schooling', but still, the one point made all the difference,"

"Well, you won't sound so cocky after I beat you at House of the Dead." He grinned. I froze.

"House of the Dead? Uh, we don't need to play that…" I stopped gloating.

"Why not? Scared I'll beat you? Hmm?" It was his turn to look smug now.

"No… It's just…" I trailed off.

He connected the dots. "Mitchie, are you scared of a video game?" He asked, incredulously.

"Maybe," I mumbled.

"It's alright, big, strong, sexy Shane will keep you safe." I rolled my eyes. He ignored me. "Come on, pick up your stuff, you can just watch me play if you don't want to play."

---

"You know how before you asked me what we could possible be researching?" he asked as he poked his tongue out in concentration and shot a zombie that was shambling towards him.

"Yeah," I replied, cringing away from the fake blood splatter that now covered the screen.

"Well, we're researching political science. See, when the apocalypse comes - and we have to fight our way through - hordes of zombies, won't we be glad - that we've had practice?" He said, pausing every so often to take aim at the mindless drones coming at him from all sides.

I raised my eyebrow. "Technically, yes, but you're still an idiot." I sighed.

"Well, when the zombies – come to your house and start – chanting 'brains', don't come running to – me," he grinned, putting the gun down and looking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, new game," I said, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the horrid game.

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted as I dragged him towards the skill testers.

---

"I can't believe you stole from a ten year old!" I said, laughing hysterically as Shane walked me to my door a few hours later.

"Well, he stole your teddy bear that I won for you!" Shane cried indignantly and I giggled.

"I also can't believe I lost to you in that dancing game," I said, shaking my head.

"I am the master," he noted, grabbing my hips as I stumbled slightly on the pavement.

"Whoops," I said, regaining my balance and placing my hands on Shane's. I felt his body tense slightly beside me, but I ignored it. I had been having such a great time, acting like I was ten again.

Walking up my porch, Shane's hands were still lightly on my hips, and I turned to him at my door. "I have to say Shane; that was one of the most fun dates I've had for a long time."

"I had fun, too," Shane said, grinning cutely again.

"Well, goodnight," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him gently. Debating what I should do next, I acted purely on impulse and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"G'night, Shane," I whispered as a shocked look settled over his face. Pulling away from him, I opened my front door and went inside with a small glance over my shoulder.

He was watching me go with his jaw slightly open. I giggled and waved as I shut the wooden door behind me. I leant against the door and slid to the floor.

Maybe this was the start of something.

* * *

**Review and let me know if you liked their date. :)**

**Did it live up to your expectations?  
Were you wanting something more?  
Something different?**

**Did it go better than what you'd thought?  
Or worse?**

**I want to know all yout thoughts :)**


	9. Getting Into You

***cowers* Don't kill me!**

**

* * *

  
**

Sunday dawned, and I lay awake in my bed, hands behind my head having been awake for some time already. The sun was just getting to the middle of my large window when I moved again.

Looking at the clock, I smiled faintly when I realized that I had just been lying there, reflecting on the night prior for about an hour and a half now. The luminous, neon red numbers read 7:45, and I stretched my arms out, yawning.

My mind had been buzzing with my date with Shane for the entire time I had been conscious, from the moment he picked me up to the time he dropped me off, it was as though I were watching it from the sidelines; I saw everything that had happened.

Our time at the arcade was probably the most fun I had had in a long time. At first I was sceptical, my jaw tight from the feeling of being slightly out of place as we walked around with many small children, mostly around age ten.

We played so many games; Shane refused to let me buy any tokens after we had run out of the hundred dollars he originally bought. He kept sneaking off and buying more, getting back to me before I could notice where he'd gone. Finally, I put my foot down and said if he didn't let me pay for at least three games, I would walk home.

Yeah, that changed his mind.

We barely had an awkward moment where neither of us knew what to say. Shane is very good at holding conversations - and if there is one thing I learned the most about during our date, it was his sense of humour. He was witty and always had smart, hilarious comebacks for any and every situation.

All in all, I had a kick ass time with Shane, something I didn't think was possible.

Like, _really_ didn't think was possible.

The thing that amazed me most; was that I was eager to do it again.

Mitchie Torres; who are you?

Yesterday, I saw a side of Shane I guess I had never let myself see before. I laughed at his jokes, talked with him about real issues, and talked about what we want for Christmas. I also decided to get him a present, even though he said going out on a date was the best Christmas present he could ever get.

You see? That's a Shane I didn't think existed.

Last night, I put aside all of the scepticism I had and generally opened up. While Shane and I still have to do the interview, I think we both learned a lot about each other last night, and I'm actually glad about it.

I guess I had just been brainwashed by those people I had called my friends, not to give anyone else a chance. Just because Shane and his friends were lower on the social ladder, meant to Tess and Ella that they were basically trash.

I knew for a fact, though, that Shane, Jason and the rest of them didn't give a flying fuck about the school hierarchy, and felt they were welcome to talk to anyone they wanted. Which is true.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as my phone went off on my pillow right next to my head. Stifling a scream, I reached to grab it, and smacked my arm against my bedside table. A stream of profanity left my mouth as I quickly withdrew my hand, scowling as I reached blindly for the phone. Grabbing it, I yanked it to my head and growled a hello.

"Well isn't somebody a morning person," I heard a girl say in an overly cheery, happy voice.

"Josie?" I said, squinting my eyes to recognize the voice as if it was going to help.

"The one and only," she said, and I groaned, scratching my head and messing my hair.

"It's like, eight o'clock in the morning, why the hell are you calling me?" I said grumpily.

"Well, I wanted to know how your date with Shane went!" she squealed at a decibel that was inappropriate for the current time. I sighed, smiling but blushing slightly.

"And this call couldn't have waited about an hour or so?" I asked, scepticism ringing in my voice.

"No," she answered plainly. I sighed again.

"Do you want to get some breakfast? I'll tell you over a good bagel and some coffee," I said, yawning yet again and trying to avoid the subject at hand.

"Alright, let's go to that small coffee shop in town – Three Monkeys. I went there with the girls the other day and the food was just so amazing. Then you can tell me all about it," she said, excitedly.

"Okay, I'll be there around nine, is that good?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Perfect, see ya there!"

"Mmyeah. See you," I said, clicking the end button and yawning yet again.

Unravelling myself from the mountains of sheets I'd collected, I stumbled over to my door to go to the bathroom. Walking out of my room, I passed my mom who took one look at me and laughed hysterically. "What?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"You look like you had a fight with bad hairstylist and lost," she said, her eyes shining. Turning to look in the mirror at the end of the hall, I began to laugh along with my mom. My hair (which had been in a nice, sleek ponytail when I had gone to bed) was now sticking up in random spots with the hair in the ponytail curling tightly.

"What are you talking about mom? I look gorgeous," I said, pouting my lips in the mirror and striking my best model pose. Mom laughed and shook her head, continuing down the stairs. I skipped lightly down the hallway into the bathroom to take a nice, long, steamy shower.

I turned to the mirror and looked at myself.

I didn't look any different from what I had yesterday, yet the events of last night were making me question deep rooted assumptions I had about people – making me feel vastly different on the inside.

I shook my head and jumped into the invitingly steaming hot shower.

---

I stepped out of the shower and wiped off the foggy mirror to properly look at myself – now that all last night's makeup and assumptions had been washed down the drain.

I frowned slightly in shock, when I realized that I was skinnier than usual. "I need to eat more," I murmured, looking down at my flat stomach and slapping it lightly with my hands a couple of times.

Looking back in the mirror, I smiled when I looked at my eyes. They were my favourite feature by far. The deep, chocolate brown iris was flecked with gold, a feature which lots of people commented on. The brown was ringed by a darker, almost black colour, framing my iris like a photograph.

Ah, I love my eyes.

Next thing for me to examine, was my now soaking wet hair. It was getting longer, now down to the middle of my back. My bangs were wet against my forehead, sitting on top of my eyelashes. I brushed them impatiently out of the way and mimicked scissors cutting them shorter.

"My official to do list:" I said, tightening the towel around my chest, "Gain five pounds and get a freaking hair cut."

---

Forty-five minutes later, I was walking to the small coffee shop, shivering violently. "Thank god," I whispered as I stepped inside the warm shop. I never got used to the freezing weather here. It's just… unnatural to be this cold.

Scanning the shop, my eyes landed on the back of Josie's head, but I paused when I saw she wasn't alone. Taking a few steps forward, I realized that Josie had brought along Aisha, Melody and Alyssa. Sliding into the seat next to Josie, I greeted all the girls cheerfully.

"Hey Mitchie," Melody said, smiling. "We wanted to come along to hear about your date!"

"Did Shane tell all of you...?" I questioned, looking around at the four excited, expectant faces.

"Well, Shane told Jason, and Jason told me," Josie said.

"Jason told me, I told Nate," Aisha said, smiling sheepishly.

"Nate told Jack, who told Greg, who told me," Alyssa said, shrugging.

"And I found out this morning," Melody said proudly.

"Well, it's good to know word gets around quick," I said, laughing slightly. "So I suppose you guys want to know all about it right?"

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"So was it hot?" Alyssa asked, smirking.

"Did you kiss him goodnight?" Aisha asked.

"Did you fuck him?" Josie asked loudly and we all stared at her incredulously. "What? It could happen..." she defended, holding up her hands.

"Yeah, sure," I said, rolling my eyes. "I couldn't even stand him before yesterday."

"So you did fuck him," Josie said loudly again, and the couple at the table behind us looked over indignantly.

"Josie, I didn't sleep with Shane," I said, glaring at her. "I just kissed him goodnight-"

"I knew it!" Aisha squealed, clapping her hands.

"- On the cheek." I finished. They all looked disappointed. I tried not to smile.

"Oh, damn," she said, frowning slightly. "So where did you guys go?"

"Well, let me tell this right and tell you guys what I wore," I said, flapping my hands impatiently and starting the story from the beginning. The girls were a good audience, listening closely and not interrupting me... much. After I was finished with my story, they all had the same look on their face, and gave an 'awww,' that made me blush slightly.

"So are you going to go out again?" Melody asked coyly.

"Maybe," I said quietly.

"You like him, don't you?" Josie said, smirking slightly.

"No," I said trying to act as indignant as I could, but I cracked under all the stares, "maybe a little," I whispered, and they all 'aww'ed again. "Shut up," I groaned, blushing again. "God, this whole morning I just lay there thinking about it, I never ever thought that Shane Gray would fill my mind for more than five minutes, well apart from plotting ways to reject him."

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time, but we've been sitting here for about forty five minutes, and I'm hungry," Alyssa said loudly, "Let's eat, please?"

After we had eaten and paid, we were all bustling out, when Josie caught up to me. "I'm having a New Years party at my house, want to come?"

I stopped and smiled. "Sure, I would love to, what time?"

"Come whenever you feel like, as long as it's before twelve."

"Great, I'll be there around eight," I said, and I walked out with her, talking about random things. Let me tell you one thing, I liked these girls a lot more than my old ones.

---

I walked home in the freezing cold, kicking at the slush that was melting on the sidewalk. I turned the corner into my street, and jogged up to my house – trying to keep up my body temperature.

I reached my front door and hastily unlocked it with trembling cold fingers, before throwing myself inside and shutting it hastily behind me. The cold air was cut off instantly, and instead, I was bathed in the heat that was flowing from the air conditioning unit.

Grumbling, I took off my gloves and stood on the couch to reach the warm air properly. I defrosted my fingers, giggling slightly at the tingling sensation.

"What are you giggling about?" Mom's voice floated through from the kitchen.

"My fingers are tingling," I replied, giggling again. I swear I heard her mutter "strange child". I heard a knock on the door, and I jumped off the lounge.

"I'll get it!" I hollered to mom, though I'm sure she hadn't even bothered to move. I braced myself for the cold and wrenched the door open.

"I'm bored," Caitlyn huffed, pushing her way past me and into the heated lounge room. "And why is it so cold?" She added as an afterthought, shaking underneath her two ski jackets she was donning.

"Hi, Caitlyn!" I smiled sarcastically, ruffling her curly brown hair as I passed her and resumed my position on the couch, under the heater.

"Oh yeah. Hi, Mitch," she grinned sheepishly. "Hey, Connie!" she yelled through to the kitchen.

"Hey, Caitlyn, darling!" Mom yelled back. Caitlyn smiled. If her mom wasn't going to treat her how she deserved to be treated, mine was.

Caitlyn jumped down off the couch and walked towards the kitchen. "Mm, is that blueberry muffins I smell?" She grinned and licked her lips. Mom walked out with a spot of flour on her nose. Caitlyn laughed and wiped it off.

"Thanks, honey. And they are muffins, but you're off on the fruit," Mom laughed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. Caitlyn sniffed the air and closed her eyes, pretending to concentrate.

"Banana?"

"No,"

"Apple?"

"No,"

"Um…" she took another sniff. "Strawberry?"

"Bingo," Mom chuckled.

"Aww, Connie, how did you know they were my favourite?" Caitlyn sucked up to her, batting her eyelashes. I snorted from my position on the couch. Caity turned her head and poked her tongue out at me.

"Mom's intuition," she winked, walking back into the kitchen. Caitlyn laughed and walked back over to the lounge, falling down onto it and picking up the remote.

"I love your mommy, Mitchie," she grinned shyly up at me.

"So do I," I laughed, turning around and letting my legs collapse beneath me. "And I think she kind of loves you too," I added. Caitlyn smiled to herself and settled herself further into the couch.

--

About halfway through the movie that Caitlyn had flicked it on to, my cell phone buzzed loudly in my pocket. I lifted my ass off the couch to reach it out of my pocket and sat back down before I flipped my phone over.

One message received. I opened it.

_Sender: Jason_

_Message:  
Mitchieee. How'd your date go last night? Huh? Huh? ;)_

I laughed to myself and quickly typed out a reply.

_Recipient: Jason_

_Message:  
It was… fun. He took me to the arcade. I wasn't expecting it…_

I had barely sent it and set it down before it went off again.

_Sender: Jason_

_Message:  
Did you enjoy it?_

Dammit, Jason!

_Recipient: Jason_

_Message:  
Maybeeee. ;)_

Ha. That was all he needed to know. I waited for it to buzz again.

_Sender: Jason_

_Message:  
You did! I knew it! What was your favourite part?_

Wait. Something's not right.

_Recipient: Jason_

_Message:  
Is Shane with you?_

I hit send and waited. No hasty reply like last time. A minute had passed and my phone beeped, signalling a message. I hastily flipped my phone to read it. I could see Caity smirking at me from the corner of my eye.

_Sender: Jason_

_Message:  
Alklaksjf;a;kdjfa;uhjdnaln_

I stared at the message, trying to decipher it. What the fuck? My phone buzzed again and I opened the newest message.

_Sender: Jason_

_Message:  
That was Shane grabbing my phone. I guess you know the answer ;)_

I chuckled to myself and texted back my reply with lightning fast fingers.

_Recipient: Jason_

_Message:  
So Shane's too chicken to call? :P_

I clicked send and waited. I couldn't wait to see the reply. Caitlyn paused her movie.

"Mitchie,"

"Yes?"

"Who are you texting with such speed and enthusiasm?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Uh, Jason," I grinned sheepishly at her.

"He's with Shane, isn't he?" she smirked, pushing the play button on the remote.

"Yeah… How did you know that?" I asked her, slightly dumbfounded. She merely grinned and tapped her temple. My phone vibrated again and I went to check the message.

_SHANE GRAY calling…_

Shit.

What do I do?

I stared at my phone. It had all been fun and games with the texting, but the possibility of a call had thrown me. My stomach was doing flip flops, and my heart jumped into my throat.

Which only happens to me when I like someone.

Oh.

"Mitchie, stop staring at your phone and take the goddamn call. But in another room? I'm trying to watch a movie," Caity smirked.

"Yes, captain," I rolled my eyes and sarcastically saluting her. I bounded up the steps two at a time and reached my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I took a deep breath and pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

"Hi," Shane warbled nervously in the receiver. This put me at ease. If Shane was nervous, then why should I be?

"With Jason?" I inquired, walking to my bed and dropping down onto it.

He chuckled nervously. "Uh… yeah. You weren't supposed to know I was with him." He chuckled again.

"Shane Gray, are you… nervous?" I grinned.

Shane cleared his throat. "What?" He cleared his throat again. "No, of course not. I'm all good."

"If you're sure," I poked my tongue out to myself.

He chuckled again, sounding more like his arrogant, confident self. "I'm sure. So… did you enjoy last night?"

I debated how to answer his question without sounding like I'd fallen under his spell that easily. "I did," I smiled. "It was definitely the most fun date I've been on in a while…" I trailed off.

"Ever?"

I sighed and thought about it. He was right. Ben had usually just taken me to the movies, or to the beach. They were NICE dates, but they weren't really FUN. I felt exposed as I answered this – letting Shane see (well, hear) a side of me we both never thought would have existed. "Ever." I concluded, smiling at how truthful I was being.

It felt good to be nice. Though, I didn't know how I felt about feeling vulnerable in the hands of a boy again. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind as Shane spoke again.

"Can we do it again sometime?" He sounded almost nervous again. I had the upper hand now.

"We'll see," I smirked into the phone. I heard Jason chuckle in the background, and the sharp sound of flesh to flesh. I assumed Shane just hit him. When he spoke again, the arrogance was back.

"We will, won't we?" And I just knew he was smirking on his end of the line.

"Bye, Shane," I laughed into the phone – ending the conversation before this thing we had going died.

"I'll text you," he drawled into the phone.

"I'll be waiting," I breathed into the phone. I heard him chuckle and the line went dead. I pulled the phone slowly away from my ear and let it rest on my chest.

Shane Gray: the boy most (surprisingly) likely.

* * *

**I'm very sorry everyone! Truly, I am!**

**I'll never go that long without updating again!**

**I still love you all.**

**Reviews?  
**


	10. 21 Questions

**Okay, so I wasn't really in the mood for writing, but I had this one half done and as I was reading, I just felt I had to finish it.**

**ILY Kirsty (mymakeupsmearedeyes), Amanda (Riley-the-Sadist848), Josie (iRawrxKosie), Sam (PrincessSam411) and Cecile (Ceecile).**

**

* * *

  
**

The night was silent, chilling and oddly comforting as I sat awake in my bed, drawing furiously in the sketchbook I had received hours ago.

It was late on Christmas night, about 10:30, and I was wide-awake, staring intently at the large pad of paper I had before me. I had received plenty for Christmas; presents from mom, Caitlyn, and my newly found friends all greeting me as I woke.

I had gotten lots of clothes, a new iPhone from mom, and LOTS of CDs and DVDs. A band I had just heard of, Forever The Sickest Kids, was currently playing in my CD player and I was sitting in the large Guns 'N Roses shirt that Jason had dropped off.

Putting my pencil down for a brief moment, I laughed softly as I remembered my encounter with Jason a few hours ago.

At around 4, my doorbell rang several times before my mom answered it, looking rather impatient, but her expression of irritation fading as she saw it was Jason. Jason had visited me a couple of times before, and if she could, I'm about 98% sure my mom would adopt him.

Giving him a soft hug, she showed him in and called for me.

"JASON!" I called from the top of the stairs.

"MITCHIE!" He called from the bottom.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" I called, bounding down the stairs and jumping onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist. He was the first male friend I had seen all day. I was slightly disappointed I hadn't seen Shane yet. I didn't know if he would think about coming over.

He laughed and stumbled slightly under the force, but hugged me back just as tightly.

"Did you bring me a present?" I asked greedily looking behind his back as though I were about ten years younger.

"Maaayyyybe," Jason grinned, in a sing-song voice.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" I said running behind him and tripping over my feet.

"Jump for it!" Jason said, holding the package high above his head, and laughing as I leapt into the air, grabbing for it.

"That's not fair," I whined, pouting as I looked up at him. He was a good four and a half inches taller than me.

"I know it's not," he said, sticking out his tongue. I stuck my own tongue out, and before Jason realized what had happened, I had already snatched the present and was tearing it open.

"This is amazing!" I squealed, holding out the large t-shirt and throwing it on quickly. "Thank you so, so, SO much!" I hugged him tightly again and ran upstairs to get Jason's own present.

His reaction was much like mine at the sight of the four CDs I had got him, and I led him into the kitchen to eat a few of my mom's delicious cookies.

"Do you two want to decorate some?" Mom asked, spooning the icing into piping bags.

Jason looked at me, his eyes lighting up. I chuckled.

"Yes please, mommy," I grinned at her before she handed a piping bag to both Jason and I.

A couple of minutes later, Jason and I were both in hysterics.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" I squealed in laughter, pointing to the cookie he had just decorated.

"What's wrong with it?" he defended. I couldn't reply through my tears of laughter and instead rested my head on the bench.

"Seriously, Jason," I said as I brought my head up, wiping tears away with the back of my hand. "Is that a snowman?" I squinted.

"No, it's Santa," Jason pouted, looking at his creation. My eyes flew open, staring at him in disbelief.

"What?" he chuckled, finding amusement in the fact that I was dying from laughter.

"What are you? Five?" I poked my tongue out at him.

"You still haven't told me what's wrong with him," Jason defended.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong with him," I suppressed my laughter and patted him on the shoulder. "He's special. Just like you."

"Shut it, missy," he warned, waving the piping bag in front of my face. I shrieked and ducked, opening the fridge and hiding behind the door as he evilly grinned, taking slow steps closer.

"Jason, please don't," I begged, but I couldn't contain my giggles.

"Fine," he relented. Instead, he turned around to the cookies I was oh-so-professionally decorating and drew all over them.

"Stop!" I shrieked and jumped out from my hiding place, jumping on his back and trying to grab the bag from his hands.

"Never," he laughed, continuing to squeeze icing haphazardly all over my beautiful cookies. Once he was done destroying them, I climbed down from his back and stood looking sadly at my tray.

Jason simply whistled and continued decorating his.

"I hate you," I pouted, trying to fix mine.

"No, you don't," Jason smiled, still looking at his try.

"Now instead of nice ones and shit ones, they're all shit ones," I moped, trying to salvage what I could – but Jason had mangled them bad.

"What was all the commotion in here," Mom poked her head in and saw our trays of cookies. "Dear Lord, what happened here?" She stifled a giggle.

"Jason is ruining things, make him get out," I pouted at her and I heard Jason chuckle under his breath.

"He didn't ruin things, he just made them…" Mom searched for a word, "artistic."

"Yeah, nice save," I smiled at her sarcastically.

"Well, since my artistic genius isn't appreciated here, I'll just go," Jason said, putting his piping bag down.

"Get out," I grinned at him. Of course I wasn't really mad and neither was he, but Mom didn't catch our sarcasm.

"Mitchie! Don't be rude!" Mom reprimanded me, shocked.

"It's okay, Mrs. T, I've really got to be going anyway," Jason smiled a butter-wouldn't-melt-in-his-mouth smile at her and she caved.

"Thanks for stopping by," my mom said, catching him in a hug as he walked past.

"Thank you so much for the cookies, and letting me decorate them. And for the present Mitchie," he said, giving me a one armed hug.

"Anytime darling," mom said, smiling warmly as I walked Jason to the door.

"So," I said, stopping Jason at the door, "have you talked to Shane lately?"

"Yep," he said, and I frowned.

"A little more info, please?"

"He had a great time Mitchie," Jason said, rolling his eyes, "He was practically bouncing up and down when he told me you kissed him on the cheek."

I fought the urge to blush hard, but I looked slyly up at Jason and said, "Did he tell you what happened after that?"

"Wait," Jason said, looking confused, "he didn't say anything else."

"Well then," I said, smirking and pushing him towards the door, "have a good rest of Christmas, Jason."

"Oh, no, Mitchie, you tell me what happened!" Jason said, pushing back against my arms.

"Sorry babe, that's a story for another day," I said winking and I closed the door lightly in his face.

"You did more after you kissed him on the cheek?" My mom said from the kitchen, looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"No, but Jason doesn't know that," I said, with a smirk as I watched Jason walk back to his car.

Smiling as I relived the day, I looked down at my sketchpad and my work over the past few hours. Looking hard, I stared slightly. Everything on the page was either things from Shane and mine's date, or things that reminded me of Shane. Chuckling at myself, I leaned back onto my pillows again and just thought about Shane for the first time.

I actually did like him, now that I've come to the realization. When he'd shown up at my door - I knew all the feelings that came to me. It was the same I had at the beginning of mine and Ben's relationship.

The way my skin kind of tingled when his brushed against mine.

The way he made me blush.

The way he made me feel when I talked to him.

It was all coming back to me, even though I was far from in love with Shane, I did like him and I wanted to get to know him more.

Ben and I had been in love, and truth be told, I was a little nervous be getting back into it. Sitting up quickly and grabbing my pencil, I added a few choice words to the bottom of the paper I had been drawing on.

"Shane Gray, This Is All Because Of You."

As I flipped that page over and absentmindedly doodled on the next, I heard the doorbell ring downstairs. What the hell? It's like, 10:45 pm.

"Honey, can you go see who that is?" I heard mom call from her bedroom.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied, closing my book and shoving under my pillow before throwing my legs over the bed to stand up. I looked at myself quickly in the mirror. I assessed myself and even though I wasn't decent (I just had the GNR shirt and a pair of black boyshorts panties on) I went down to see who was there.

I got to the front door and opened it a crack. Damn these old doors and them not having those cool fisheye peepholes.

"Shane?" I said unsurely, looking at the bundle in his arms. I opened the door up a little wider to let him in.

"Hey, Mitchie," he said, coming in quickly to escape the cold.

"What's in the blanket?" I said slowly, still staring at the bundle.

"Are you allergic to anything?" Shane asked worriedly, looking at me with chocolate brown eyes that made my heart race.

"No... I don't think so."

"Do you like animals?"

"Yeah, I love them," I said, still as slow as before.

"Well," he said, unwrapping the bundle painfully slow as my mother watched from the landing upstairs. "I hope you like puppies," he said softly and I gasped as he handed me the two adorable, tiny dogs as both my mother and I had identical expressions of shock.

"Shane?" I asked after a few seconds of holding the licking puppies, "I'm keeping them?"

"Of course," He said. "Merry Christmas, Mitch."

I put the little dogs on the floor and sat with them, watching them lollop around happily. I looked up to Shane, who had a silly lopsided gin on his face.

"Thank you so much," I whispered, holding eye contact for a brief moment before returning to cooing at the puppies.

"You're welcome," he whispered, sitting down next to me and boldly grabbing my hand. I jumped a little at his touch, but let my hand melt perfectly into his. I stole a quick look at the landing where mom had been standing just before but she was gone.

"What shall we name them?" I whispered to him, not taking my eyes off them as they both went and rubbed themselves against Shane's legs.

"I don't know," Shane smiled, patting one with his free hand. "One's a boy and one's a girl."

"I want to name her Princess," I laughed. Shane chuckled and picked one of the dogs up, putting it in my lap.

"Say hello to Mitchie, Princess," he cooed at her. The little dog yawned sleepily as I watched her eyelids flutter closed. I could feel her breathing and I almost cried at how much I already loved her.

"So what will her little boyfriend be called?" I wondered out loud.

"How about Shane Jr, because that way we both have a princess in our lives," he grinned at me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think we should call him Prince Charming. Or Prince for short," I smiled.

"So you think I'm Prince Charming?" Shane asked, trying to be smug, but I could see the hope in his eyes.

"Definitely," I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. I listened to him take a sharp intake of breath as my lips touched his cheek, but he quickly steadied himself.

"I better go before someone at home finds out I'm not there," he said with a grim smile. I internally sighed. I didn't want him to leave.

"Okay," I half-smiled back.

"I can stay if you want," Shane offered, reading my disappointed demeanour. "But I don't do floors or couches. Strictly beds."

"Well then you better go find your own," I chuckled, standing up. He stood quickly after me and I walked him to the door.

"Thank you again," I smiled at him.

"You're welcome," he replied, his eyes flicking from me to the two puppies sleeping angelically on the floor.

"You're still coming over tomorrow for the interview?" I asked him. I knew he was, I just needed to hear it.

"I wouldn't miss it, night, Mitchie," he smiled, and pulled me into a quick hug. A part of me wished that he would just kiss me already.

"Night, Shane," I called softly after him as he braved the cold of the outside and walked down the path. I watched his retreating back and I thought, fuck it.

"Shane!" I called out softly. He turned around and looked at me with surprised eyes. I jogged over to him.

"What's --" he began to say before I cut him off by pushing my lips against his. I pushed myself onto my toes so I could get to him better. Both my hands were resting on his cold, wind whipped cheeks.

As soon as our lips connected, his hands left his pockets – one to tangle in my hair and the other to rest behind my neck, pulling me closer to him. He pressed his cold lips against my warm ones harder and I fought to keep my legs turning to jelly.

His lips moulded around mine and I felt his tongue swipe my bottom lip. He wanted in, and that's exactly what I was going to give him. I opened my mouth slightly and let his tongue explore, softly probing and tangling with my own.

I wanted this to last forever, yet the need for oxygen was too great. I pulled back, panting for breath to find him doing the same.

"Damn, Mitchie," he said, half impressed and half lust-filled.

"Damn, Shane," I mimicked him and we both laughed.

"I couldn't let you walk away without that," I admitted sheepishly, smiling coyly at him.

"I'm glad," he whispered, before hungrily attacking my lips again. He pulled away after a second and looked at my legs. "Mitchie, get inside, you'll freeze to death," he said, shocked that I was outside in just a shirt. I, however, hadn't noticed the cold as I'd been quite preoccupied.

"But," I pouted.

"No 'buts', get inside," he said before giving me a quick kiss on the lips. He turned me around and gave me a cheeky slap on the ass to get me going.

* * *

The next day I said goodbye to Caitlyn as she left with her family to Florida. I met her brother for a brief moment, and he seemed to have the same personality as Caitlyn, thankfully. I still didn't know how they ended up so normal considering their parents.

That morning, I dressed extra carefully, slipping on a pair of jeans with holes in them and a red long sleeve shirt that seemed to fit me like a glove. This was good – maybe I was putting on a little weight again.

My hair was up in a messy ponytail, but I could care less about that. My face wore hardly a drop of makeup, and I shrugged, not really caring that this was the least makeup I had worn in the company of somebody (other than Mom or Caitlyn) in a long time.

Shane was coming at around eleven, but I was up, showered and dressed by ten. I walked downstairs and took a seat on a barstool at the kitchen bench.

I ate the waffles mom had made in a nervous silence. I didn't know what things were going to be like with Shane, especially since last night.

"Do you want any more waffles?" Mom asked, pushing a few waffles in my direction, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" I asked, glaring slightly.

"Are you suggesting that you're fat?"

"Why are you trying to sneak more waffles on my plate?"

"Why won't you eat more?"

"Do you not think I wouldn't notice the waffle that just magically appeared on my plate?"

"Do you believe in magic?"

"How can you think I'm not full after eating four already?" I asked, ignoring my mother's stupid question.

"Are we going to speak in questions until Shane arrives?"

"Would you like to speak in questions until Shane gets here?" I asked sweetly.

"When is Shane coming anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Why wont you be a good daughter and tell me when your love interest is coming?"

"Why won't you be a good mother and never say that again?"

"Does it bother you?"

"...STOP PUTTING WAFFLES ON MY PLATE!" I shrieked finally after a short silence, and frisbee'd a waffle at my mother who was smirking with her spatula in one hand, the large plate of waffles in the other.

"I win," she said, and picked the waffle that I had flung at her off the floor where Prince and Princess were clambering to get to it. She chuckled and gently shooed them away.

"...Touche Mother," I grumbled and began to clear my own plate.

At exactly 11:02, my doorbell rang. I shot my mother a glance that said 'Don't you dare say anything that would embarrass me' and hurried to answer the door. Taking a deep breath before pulling the door open, I couldn't contain my grin as I saw him on the other side.

He was dressed in his signature skinny jeans, a blink-182 shirt and a black leather jacket over the top. Oh, boys in leather jackets.

"Come in," I smiled, welcoming him into the house.

"Hey, gorgeous," he smiled at me and I blushed. "Hey, Mrs. T!" he grinned as he saw mom in the kitchen.

"Morning, Shane, but please, call me Connie," she grinned at him.

"Alright, let's just get this done with so we can do other stuff," I sighed, grabbing his hand and dragging him upstairs.

"What kind of other stuff," Shane asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Mind out of the gutter, Gray," I smirked. He looked slightly crestfallen. We walked the landing to my room and I gave the door a slight push.

"Whoa," Shane awed as we stepped into my room. I laughed as he stared, wide eyed across my room, taking in every detail.

My room was my favourite place to be - it was quite large, and I still loved it even though I did everything in the summer of 9th grade. Each wall was a different colour- Lavender, Lime Green, Crimson, and Black covered the walls and two huge bay windows rested in the Lavender and Crimson walls.

The furniture in the room didn't really have a theme, but it all matched the colour of the wall it was nearest. My bedspread was multi-coloured and the brightest thing in the room. A guitar, several chairs, a computer, a fish tank, a desk, bookcases, a vanity, and a large closet were all placed carefully around. I also had a few posters up of bands that I liked.

I loved it to bits.

"You like?" I said, plopping down onto my bed.

"I like," Shane agreed, smiling and taking a seat in a my computer chair.

"So," I said, pulling my puppies into my lap, "Lets do this thing."

"Alright, I wrote a lot of questions," Shane said, pulling a paper sheepishly out of his pocket. The back and the front were covered with his untidy scrawl, and I just laughed.

"Good, we'll be getting to know each other well today," I said, drawing my own questions into my lap.

I interviewed Shane first, asking him the 21 questions I had, and writing his answers over four sheets of paper. My questions varied from regular family topics, to things he wanted to do later in life, to how his relationship was with his family.

Shane started off with the general questions also, but then came the more difficult topics, like my family. I knew that I would have to tell him, but I know he won't expect it.

Finally, after telling him about my grandmothers in England and how I spent many summers there, the dreaded question came.

"So you're an only child, right?"

Taking a deep breath I whispered, "Wrong."

"Oh really? Do your siblings live with your Dad?"

"Nope," I said, biting my lip and looking up to meet Shane's confused eyes, "they're dead." I know it was a blunt way of putting it, but it was the truth. There was no point beating around the bush.

A hard silence rang through my room; even the two playing puppies in my lap seemed to settle.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," Shane whispered, frantically scribbling out the line on his sheet. "You don't have to tell me if you don't-" Shane rushed to say, stumbling over some of his words.

"Shane, I'm going to tell you," I said in a monotone voice, staring at the floor. I took a shuddering breath and involuntarily squeezed a corner of the bed tightly. "I had two siblings - My older sister Grace, and my twin brother Michael. We all lived happily until Michael and I turned 13. Then my mom and my dad started to fight a lot, and she finally took him to court for a divorce when he hit my sister. Mom won custody over me and Gracie, but the judge let the bastard keep Michael," I said, my voice cracking and I blinked a few times to keep the tears away. "That was the hardest thing in the world to live through. It was like somebody took half of me away. He was my twin, and I was closer with him than anyone else. We knew each other better than anyone, and we were always there for each other." I noticed Princess had stopped moving and looked up at me. I gave her a small smile and patted her softly.

"We moved here as soon as the court case was over because my grandmother lives up here. But apparently, being home alone with my Dad didn't suit Michael very well. One night I suddenly felt sick, nausea washed over me and I had to go throw up," I flinched at the memory. "I knew something was wrong with Michael. He called me just as I picked up my phone to call him, and he was in a panic, stumbling over his words and repeating that he was sorry over and over. On June 28th, he committed suicide. Overdose," I said, still not looking at Shane.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, but I still kept my gaze to the floor.

"Two months later, my sister and I started high school here. We were both still really traumatized by my brother's death, but we were both determined to start fresh in a new school. My sister was a senior, and I was a freshman. We both made friends quickly, and one night my sister was at a party with her friends. She came home early that night, and as she was crossing the road to get to her car, a drunk driver hit her, and killed her instantly," I said, choking on my words at last and finally letting my tears out.

Almost a second later, I felt Shane put his arms around me, and I leaned onto him, crying into his shoulder as he pat my back reassuringly.

"It's alright, they're in a better place," Shane whispered and I hiccupped.

"Sorry, Shane," I said, managing a small smile. "I'm not really a crier, sorry you had to see that."

"No, I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have asked that, it was stupid-"

"Shut up, Shane," I murmured into his shoulder taking a deep breath before wiping my eyes. "I wanted to tell you, now you know why I have the tattoos at least."

"Tattoos?" He asked, confused. I chuckled and nodded, and unzipped my pants.

Smiling at Shane's alarmed look, I peeled back one side of my jeans to show him the angel wings with Grace Hayley's initials between them.

"Wow," he said, still staring at the spot while I redid my pants.

"And my other…" I trailed off, turning around and lifting my ponytail to show him the small red heart with Michael Andrew's initials inside.

I shrugged my shoulders; "Mom let me get them as a way of dealing with our grief. She has them also."

"Thank you for telling me that," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, "do you want to keep going, or take a break?" His liquid brown eyes caught my own and for a moment, I was lost. I could see everything he was feeling, the pity, the compassion, the sadness, and there was something else. I couldn't quite place it, but there was something else there.

"Let's get some food," I said, rubbing my eyes, pushing the Prince and Princess softly off my lap, and pulling Shane up with me.

The whole rest of the day, Shane and I spent doing our interviews. After we finished mine, we began to write them out and revise them. Any time a silence fell, Shane would crack a really bad joke, but it still made me smile. As I was typing the opening paragraph of my 'story' of Shane, he suddenly said:

"Alright, so there were these two muffins in the oven. One turns to the other and says 'Boy! It's really hot in here!' and the other muffin says, 'HOLY SHIT! A TALKING MUFFIN!'"

I couldn't help it, I began to laugh my ass off.

It was such a bad joke, but for some reason, I was laughing myself drunk as Shane sat there, looking proud and watching me carefully. I was laughing so hard, that I actually fell off the computer chair, and landed hard on the floor, causing me to laugh even harder.

Tears were streaming down my face as Shane came quickly to my side, roaring with laughter also. He helped me up, and I stayed in his arms for a brief moment, before returning to the computer, chuckling slightly.

"You are the best," Shane muttered, shaking his head and stealing a glance at me as I stared at the computer screen with a goofy grin on my face.

"Yeah, they say that," I said, scrunching my nose, and winking at Shane as he smiled. "So how are you doing?"

"Pretty good, I've gotten everything laid out and I'm pretty sure this will be a kick ass paper," he said, smugly smiling.

"Well I didn't really mean about the paper, I meant in general, how you doin'?"

"Oh, well I'm doing pretty bad actually," he said in all seriousness.

"Really?" I gasped, he seemed to be having such a good time, "Why?"

"Well I'm hanging out with this reeeeally corny chick who keeps cracking all these stupid jokes," he said, trying (but failing) to keep the small grin off his face.

"Go away bumface," I said, chucking a pillow at him, which he caught easily.

"Thank you. But 'bumface'?"

"You're welcome. And yes, 'bumface'?"

"Does that mean you kiss my ass?" he grinned.

"Shut up."

"You want to know something weird?"

"Fire away," I said, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"I've been here for eight hours."

"...Holy shit," I said, staring at the clock in my room. Lo and behold, he was right. It was 7:03 pm. "Do you want to have dinner here or are you sick of me?"

"Sick of you?" He gasped, "Never."

"Alright, we'll get a pizza or something," I said, turning off the computer and leading Shane downstairs.

"About time, kids!" Mom said as we entered the kitchen. I leaned against the computer, fatigue finally hitting me, and I felt Shane's weight press against my shoulder.

"Can we get a pizza, mom?"

"Sure what do you want on them?"

"The usual," I said, indicating lots of cheese, olives and capsicum. And no pineapple. Nothing that is ever in a fruit salad belongs on a pizza.

"Can we get a pizza with the meat that's in hotdogs? It has mayo on it too," Shane said, smiling brightly at my mom.

"Er-" she said, looking to me with raised eyebrows, "Sure, Shane."

"Great, I love hotdogs," He said happily sitting at my counter.

"Right," I whispered so only mom could hear. She smiled knowingly at me, and I rolled my eyes dramatically at her.

As we ate the pizza in my living room, casually watching TV, Shane said, "I'm going to go home soon, that okay?"

"Of course, we don't have anything else left to do," I said, scanning my brain.

"Cool," he said, taking a big bite of his hotdog pizza.

"Are you going to Josie's party?"

"Yup, they're always a lot of fun," he said, not taking his eyes off the TV. "Mitchie, I was wondering something."

"What?"

"Would you like, if you wanted to of course," he said, moving his eyes to me, "Uh, maybe like go to the party, maybe with me?"

I laughed and the nervous look on Shane's face vanished, "I would love to go with you."

"Really?!"

"Really," I said, smiling at the excited look on his face.

"Really, really?"

"Yes, Shane, I'm going to the party with you."

"Oh, man," he said, looking to the screen with a huge grin on his face. "I'll pick you up around seven."

"Alrighty."

"I'm gonna go now," Shane said, shoving the last bite of his pizza in his mouth. "Bye Mitch."

"Later," I said, standing up to walk him to the door.

At the door, he hugged me tightly, and I smiled as I smelled his signature smell – clean boy, his orange scented shampoo, and something that was undeniably him. Heaven.

As we broke apart, he placed a light kiss on my cheek, "See you on New Year's Eve," he whispered in my ear and I delicately quivered at his hot breath across my cheek.

"Bye," I whispered breathily behind him and shut the door.

* * *

**So how was that for a long chapter? 5,000 words. :)**

**Please review guys and tell me what you think! Every morning I wake up, checking my emails and hope that I have heaps in there with feedback. Brightens my day :)**

**Also, Twitter? "missbreerose" Heh.**

**Love you all, my dears.**


	11. New Years Eve

**Wow! Have my time management skills gone down the drain or what?**  
**I know you all probably hate me for never updating, and I understand. I hate me too. I read my stories and I'm like 'damn what comes next?' and then I'm like, 'oh, I haven't written it yet. awesome.' hahaha**

**Anyway, I'm sorry bebes. I won't promise fast updates - because it probably won't happen.. but please keep reading - I do love waking up every morning with new notifications even though I haven't updated any time this year (by my calculation)**

**Anyway, enjoy:**

* * *

It was only 8 o'clock but the music was already loud, pounding, and overbearing as it blasted from several large speakers in Josie's living room on New Year's Eve.

The music varied from rock to punk to pop, but whatever it was, it had a good beat and kept a large crowd of high school upperclassmen on the improvised dance floor near the speakers.

I was watching the whole party from the punch bowl with a smile on my face, seeing people who could care less about what clothes you wore or how big your house was, all in one place put me at ease.

They were having an awesome time without getting completely wasted. Something I wasn't used to seeing.

"MITCHIE!" I heard somebody yell to my side, and I smiled as Melody was right beside me, her curly blonde hair spilling over her shoulders as she bobbed in time to the music.

Pulling her into a hug, I yelled my own greeting in her ear and we tried in vain to converse above the blaring music.

"DID YOU COME WITH SHANE?"

"WHAT?"

"DID YOU COME HERE WITH SHANE?"

"DID I SHAVE SHANE?"

"NO- ARE YOU HERE WITH SHANE?"

"OH! YEAH, I AM!"

"COME WITH ME," she yelled, frustrated after I didn't understand the next thing she said, and pulled me into the kitchen, where it was much quieter. I turned around the fridge and grabbed a rum and cola. Snapping the can open, I tipped my head back and let the sweet liquid pour down my throat.

"Thank god, my eardrums were about to burst," Melody grumbled behind me, hopping up on the counter. I turned around and jumped up next to her, offering her a swig.

She took the can and took a long gulp before giving it back to me.

"So what did you say?" I asked her.

"How are you and Shane?"

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. "We're fine. We haven't really done anything, it's just kind of us liking each other," I mumbled, looking down at my can and tracing the rim with my forefinger. "He was so cute when he picked me up - my mom said something really smart and complex about New Year's and he got so confused. It was adorable," I said, putting my hand on my chest and sighing.

"Talking about somebody I know?"

"Possibly," Melody laughed, putting her hands on her hips as we both looked at the new addition to the room.

"What's up, Jase?" I said, jumping down from the bench top and hugging him tightly. "Where is Josie?"

"Playing host and passing around drinks," He said, rather disappointedly. "I haven't talked to her yet." He looked like a puppy about to cry.

"Well go find her, honey. She'll be glad to know you're here. You know how she gets at these things," Melody laughed, pushing Jason out of the kitchen and rolling her eyes to me as she followed him.

Jason laughed. "Yeah, you're right," he agreed with her as they both disappeared out the door.

I finished off what was left in my can and lobbed it into the bin before following Mel and Jase out into the party.

The party continued on strong for a few more hours, until it hit about 11:30.

Things started to get really wild, really fast. People were making out on every single couch, not caring in the slightest that a couple three inches away from them was doing the same.

The dance floor seemed to be more of a mosh pit that anything, with all the people on there so close, you could feel their heartbeats and the sweat dripping from their foreheads as they danced.

I was smack in the middle, dancing extravagantly with Nate and laughing the whole time. At the end of the song, he excused himself to find his girlfriend, and it seemed his spot was immediately taken by a guy I had never met before.

"Hey, Mitchie," he said loudly as the next song started.

"You know my name?" I yelled as I began to swing my hips.

"Everybody knows you," He said, smirking, "I'm Philip." He then took my hand off my hip and kissed it lightly, pulling me to him and beginning to dance with me.

"Dance with me," he said into my ear and I shrugged and began to dance.

When the song ended, I tried to pull away from him but Philip pulled me back, "One more, girl?"

"Uh, I can't, hey, I have to find Shane-"

"Why? He's already dancing with someone else," he said, smiling and pointing across the floor where Shane was dancing with a girl I didn't know. "So stay with me."

I definitely didn't like the aura this guy was giving off, so I pulled my arm from his arm cautiously, trying to smile casually, "I really need a drink, thanks for the dance," I said, pushing my way away from him.

"I'll get you one," he said, attempting to follow me.

"No, I'm fine thank you," I replied with a tight lipped fuck-off smile. He just nodded and smirked at me, giving me a wink as he turned around. I shuddered as I reached the punch bowl, glad to be away from that creeper.

"Let me get that for you," I heard a deep voice say behind me. I was about to turn around and scream at Philip to leave me alone or I'd start a scene. Preparing my voice, I turned around quickly, and saw Shane standing there with a cute smile on his face. Thank God.

He grabbed my hand that was holding the punch ladle, and poured me a drink, standing closely behind me and softly touching my hands. I shivered and smiled, loving the feeling of his body, and turned around so our hips were barely an inch apart.

"Thank you Shane, but where is the girl you were just dancing with?"

He frowned slightly and shrugged his shoulders, "She sucked at dancing."

"That's sweet," I said sarcastically, pinching his cheek like a grandma would.

"I know I am," he said, so softly I almost didn't hear him, but he grabbed my hand and pulled it to his mouth. "Since I'm such a sweetie, who just happens to be pants-meltingly hot, I want you to come and dance with me," he said, kissing the back of my hand softly, looking up at me through his eyelashes.

"Okay," I whispered, so weak at my knees I was close to having to fall on his chest to stay upright. I didn't even have the strength to come up with a snarky comment in relation to him saying 'pants-meltingly'. What a toolbag.

Pulling me back into the mosh pit, he spun me under his arm until I was close enough for him to snake his free arm around my waist. I threw one of my arms around his neck, looking into his eyes and smiling brightly as I moved closer to him, brushing my hips against his in time to the music.

A surprised and slightly nervous look came across his face, but he masked it quickly, holding my hips tighter and smiling broadly.

The song ended too quickly for my liking, quickly being replaced by a soft, slow song, as the plasma screen TV mounted on the wall was turned up so we could watch a New Year's Eve broadcast.

"It's 11:59 everybody!" Josie yelled, standing up on a chair and pointing to the TV. "So that means stop making out!" She yelled angrily to a couple on the couch nearest to her. They broke apart hastily when she kicked the chair and laughed as she smirked at them. Josie hopped off the chair she was on, and pulled Jason to her, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him softly.

Everywhere I looked, there were people kissing. I laughed softly and I laid my head on Shane's chest. We were still dancing, slowly rotating in a circle, one of my hands resting on Shane's shoulder, the other entwined with his as he held my waist lightly.

As the countdown to midnight began with chants of "TWENTY! NINETEEN!" Ringing through the house, I pulled my head off Shane's chest and looked up at him.

"Look!" I said, pointing to the ceiling.

"What?" Shane said, looking up.

"Mistletoe," I said, still pointing as "TEN! NINE! EIGHT!" was screamed.

"..There isn't any mistletoe, Mitchie," Shane said, confused.

"Your point?" I said, grinning and pulling his face to mine, and our lips met as the cheer of "Happy New Year!" was yelled. The back of my neck tingled as his lips met mine, his hands holding either side of my face.

I could feel Shane smiling as he kissed me back, pulling me as close to him as possible and it felt as though our bodies were made for this. I fit very comfortably into him. It was cliché, but right now, I couldn't care less.

He tried to deepen the kiss by brushing his tongue against my bottom lip. I pulled away from him and he frowned, giving me puppy eyes. I simply stared up at him, my chocolate into his.

"Happy 2010 Shane," I whispered before he leaned in and caught my lips again.

I heard a great deal of applause to our left, and we broke the kiss to see our group of friends standing there and clapping with smug looks on their faces. Shane gave them the one finger salute and pulled me close to his side, looking down at me and kissing my forehead.

Embarassed, I tried to hide my face in his shirt.

"Don't worry about them, they're just jealous," he whispered in my ear.

"It's about time," Aisha said loudly from Nate's side. All the girls were snuggled into their guy, except for Jack and Alyssa, who were making out, obviously. Since when were they ever not attached at the tongue?

"Get a room, you two," Aisha snapped at the two, kicking the back of Jack's shin so he stumbled forward slightly onto his girlfriend.

"'Ello Jack!" Alyssa laughed, holding him up.

"Mother fucker," Jack grumbled.

"Stupid shit," Aisha shot back.

"Oh shut up," Nate said, silencing Aisha with a kiss.

The party continued going strong after midnight, everybody stayed and kept dancing until around three, when Josie finally kicked them all out.

It was just the eight of us left, and we all hung around for about an hour, helping Josie clean up and stealing kisses from our other halves every once in a while.

At around four, we all decided to go to bed. Earlier, everyone had been designated separate rooms to make it easier for times like now.

"Night everyone," Shane yelled through the house as we headed to the second floor.

"Keep it clean everyone, these walls are paper thin," Josie yelled back, an ominous warning for all. Lucky it was dark so Shane couldn't see my cheeks.

We had managed to snag the guest room tonight, as it was the only one with a heater in it, and I was freezing.

I stood there shivering as Shane hurriedly threw all the decoration pillows onto the floor. He pulled a corner of the duvet off and ushered me in.

"Ew, Shane, I can't sleep in these clothes! They're all gross and sweaty," I complained, wrinkling my nose. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms to hopefully create some friction heat.

"I don't know if Josie has any clothes in this room you can borrow," he said worriedly, as he threw open the closet to find it empty.

"It's okay, I'll just sleep in my underwear," I shrugged, starting to remove my top. "That's okay with you isn't it?" I asked, my shirt already half way off my body. I paused until he replied.

"Uh, yeah, that's... fine," he finally said. I pulled my shirt off all the way and looked at him. He was purposely looking anywhere but me. He shuffled awkwardly as he didn't know what to do.

"Shane?" I asked softly. He looked up at me, but stared at my face.

"Yes?" he asked, visibly swallowing.

"Are you okay, hon?" I asked, reaching for the button of my jeans and unclipping it.

"I'm fine," he nodded quickly.

"Hey, if it's making you uncomfortable I'll go find Josie and borrow something to wear," I said, disappointedly.

"No, it's not that," he said. I looked at him questioningly. "This is so embarrassing to admit," he said, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"What is?" I asked him, genuinely perplexed. His eyes still hadn't left my face – almost like he was purposely holding them there. I sat on the edge of the bed with my jeans unbuttoned, but not down.

He sighed. "I've just... you don't know how long I've imagined this before. You know... you and me and just... I don't know. It's happening and I don't know what to do and this makes me sound like a pig and I'm sorry – but I don't know if I'll be able to not touch you tonight," his ears went red as he rambled out his speech. "Oh my god, not 'touch you' touch you, just like, oh fuck," he looked down at the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, but the opposite corner than me.

I got up and moved closer to him. I stood in front of him and tilted his chin up to make him look at me.

"Hey, I trust you, alright?" I said, staring deep into his eyes. I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. I stepped away from him and walked over to my side of the bed, pulling down my jeans in the process. I heard him exhale heavily behind me and I smirked to myself.

I jumped into bed and let the warmth encompass me as I pulled the comforter up around my neck. I could feel Shane hadn't moved so I rolled over to get a look at him.

"Shane, come to bed. Now," I laughed. He turned around and grinned at me before getting up and walking around to his side of the bed. He was about to get it when I stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him, pulling myself up onto my elbows. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Take those sweaty clothes off, boy, before you even think about getting in here with me," I winked at him and relaxed.

Quick as lightning he got everything off bar his boxer-briefs and jumped into bed. I have to admit – I was pretty impressed with how fast he managed it.

We laid there awkwardly for a minute or so until finally, "Do you mind if I cuddle you? I just feel weird being like this," he questioned hopefully.

"I thought you'd never ask," I laughed, scooting backwards until my back was pressed against his chest. He snaked one arm around my waist and I pulled his hand up under my cheek.

"So soft," I mumbled sleepily. I felt him chuckle behind me. He said something to himself that I didn't catch but I could hear him smile, just from his breaths.

"Hey, Mitchie," he whispered in my ear, pulling me closer into him.

"Mmm?" I mumbled back, nuzzling my face against his hand.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled to myself and rolled over so I was facing him. I could just make out his chocolate eyes underneath his messy hair.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Shane. You think you can handle being my boyfriend?"

"I think I can," he said before tilting his head down to kiss my nose.

I snuggled closer to him and tucked my head into his neck, my hands resting lightly on his chest. He pulled both his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Night, Mitchie," he breathed into my hair.

"Goodnight, Shane," I mumbled into his neck.

* * *

**I know it was a little on the short side, but I hope you liked it anyway.  
I still do plan on finishing all my stories - I just have to get motivated :)**

**Please review if you liked it - makes me feel like a kid on christmas morning.**

**Also, if you have twitter, follow me maybe? at brigitterose**

**Or tumblr? breerose. tumblr. com  
**


	12. Speak Clearly

**No, your eyes are NOT deceiving you! I really am updating again!**

**I just want to say a massive, huge, grandiose thankyou to all of you who review/reviewed... I can't even begin to describe how much they mean, even if they're one or two words. It's always good to know that my effort is appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

"Wow, Mitchie, I really love what you have done with your hair!" Caitlyn exclaimed, running a hand through my newly cut hair - that she had cut the day before - and smiling broadly.

"Really? I know! This awesome chick cut it yesterday, even though it took her like three whole hours to do the layers, I still love it," I said, brushing my new shorter bangs out of my eyes. My hair was only two or so inches shorter, but Caitlyn had cut a few layers into it and cut my overgrown bangs back a bit.

Haircut? Check.

Gain five pounds? Er... getting there. Good enough.

"Shut up," she grumbled, crossing her arms, "Your hair is so perfect, I didn't want to mess it up."

I laughed and shook my hair out. "Aww, you're such a cute little sophomore," I said, scrunching my face up at her.

"Aww, you're such a butt ugly senior," she retaliated, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at me.

"It's okay, you'll be an ugly senior in two years," I said, smirking as she glared harder.

"Yeah, and you'll be a cute sophomore in two years," she said, returning my smirk.

"Shut up, Caity, or I'm not going to tell people who cut my hair," I warned, and she scoffed, playfully pushing me.

"I'm driving, I'll kill us," I said in a mock-serious tone, jerking the steering wheel left and right a few times.

"Easy, Torres," She yelled, after her head smacked against her window. I howled with laughter as she rubbed at the tender spot.

"Serves you right smartass, at least you don't have to ride the bus," I said, pulling into the school and parking in my spot.

"True," she grumbled, getting out and slamming the door a little harder than necessary.

"Bye, Caity, I love you," I smiled at her, making a heart with my hands. She couldn't keep up her angry facade any longer and I saw a smile cross her lips.

"Love you too," she laughed, rolling her eyes.

I made my way into the school and walking to my locker, I felt an arm slung around my shoulder. I turned to see Shane grinning down at me.

"Hey, you!" he said, pulling me into a one armed hug and leaning in to kiss me.

"Not here Shane!" I whispered harshly, putting a finger on his lips and frantically looking around for teachers.

"Why not?" he questioned with puppy dog eyes. Damn this kid and his puppy dog eyes.

"Do you really want to get suspended for a 'Public Display of Affection'?" I leaned back in his arm and raised my eyebrow.

Shane laughed. "I've gotten suspended for much worse, trust me," he winked, kissing my cheek and pulling me along side of him with his arm securely around my waist. I could feel the possessiveness emanate from him, but strangely, it didn't bother me.

It was actually kind of hot.

I pretended not to notice everyone's jaws on the floor as Shane and I walked through the halls, his arm swung casually, but possessively around my waist.

Several people whispered animatedly as we passed, and others didn't even bother lowering their voices with their opinions of what they were seeing.

I smiled to myself and looked up at Shane who was walking around looking like he owned the place. Not even dead puppies could wipe the smile off his face.

_That _happy.

I saw his lips moving, but I was so preoccupied with just staring at his face I didn't realise he was speaking to me. After I didn't answer him after a while, he looked down at me and chuckled.

"Huh?" I said, oh so eloquently, shaking my head as if to clear it.

"Did you get a haircut?" He asked again, twirling a long strand of my hair in his fingertips.

"Yeah! Caitlyn cut it yesterday, do you like it?" I asked, flicking my hair into his face.

"Love it," he said, "and it smells good. Coconut."

"Uh, Stalker much?" I raised my eyebrow and laughed, stepping slightly away from him.

"Maybe," he said, smirking , before pulling me back close to him.

"How could she be going out with HIM?" I heard a girl we had just past say loudly. Loudly enough for me to clearly hear.

I turned on my heel to see one of Tess' new friends looking at me with wide eyes and a sneer.

"Who said we were going out?" I said, playing stupid even though Shane's arm was wrapped securely around my waist.

"It's a bit obvious," She said snottily, motioning to Shane's arm.

"Well then you're smarter than you look, dear," I snapped, smiling sweetly at her and walking away with Shane.

"Burn," Shane commented, chuckling slightly.

"What a stupid, ignorant, bitch," I said, rolling my eyes and opening my locker.

"Who's the stupid bitch?" Nate said, all of a sudden appearing, leaning against my locker.

"Nobody," I sighed. I grabbed my books out and closed my locker.

"Is somebody giving you problems?" Aisha said, cracking her knuckles and looking around darkly.

"Nope, but I am willing to bet that by the end of the day, somebody is going to," I said, putting my head on Shane's arm and sighing.

I turned my head, and looked past Nate's shoulder.

I felt my heart stop.

The calculus classroom...

Oh fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I hadn't done the three pages of homework we had for the holidays.

"FUCK!" I screeched, standing up straight and turning quickly to my locker, fumbling with the combination.

Lucky me, I had calculus first today.

"What?" Shane said, sounding alarmed.

"I didn't do ANY of my calculus," I groaned, pulling my locker open violently and startling the group of people next to me.

"When do you have calc?"

"First," I moaned, pulling the heavy textbook and my notebook out.

"Let's skip," he said simply and I looked at him incredulously.

"I've never skipped school before, Shane," I said slowly and quietly.

"Well I've done it plenty of times," he said, brushing it off like it was the most normal thing in the world and pulling me with him towards the front doors.

"Where are you guys going?" Jason called to us, just arriving and being greeted by Josie.

"We're gonna skip first!" Shane called, too loudly for my comfort and I shushed him, looking around nervously.

Nobody seemed to have noticed the exchange.

"Oh, Okay!" Jason called back, and went back to kissing his girlfriend.

Ten minutes later, Shane and I had successfully talked our way out of getting trouble with the police officer at the front of the school, and we were sitting at a table in McDonalds.

Obviously Shane was a regular, since the employee at the register greeted him by name.

"Okay so..." I said to myself, opening my book and getting ready to scribble half the answers. They didn't necessarily have to be right, they just had to look like I'd done them.

Shane looked over my shoulder, "What the fuck is that?" he said loudly, pointing to the first problem.

"Seriously?" I muttered and began to solve it.

Five minutes later I heard a long slurp of Shane trying to suck every last drop out of his cup. This continued for 30 seconds and I slowly raised my head to stare at him.

"I think you got it all, Shane," I nodded earnestly at him.

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly, putting the cup down.

Twenty minutes later, I was finally done with the first page.

Shane was leaning on my shoulder, staring blankly at the wall and gnawing on a chip. He'd given up on watching me solve them as it, 'gave me [him] a headache.'

"I," I said harshly, throwing my pencil down on the table where it bounced off and landed on the tiled floor, "hate calculus. I hate school, I hate homework."

"I agree," Shane said, wiping food from the corner of him mouth. "Thank god we're almost done."

"Speak for yourself," I grumbled, "I have four more years," I groaned, resting my head in my hands.

"College is for squares," he said, playing with my hair again, "thank God I've got the band or I would be going nowhere in life."

"Shane," I said, looking up from the table to him, "You could be great at anything you do, and I know you guys are going to make it big." He smiled and swooped his head catching my lips briefly.

"I don't deserve someone like you," he whispered, putting his chin on my shoulder and smiling cutely up at me.

"Yes, actually you do," I said, smiling at him and turning to continue my calc homework.

An hour later, Shane and I were sneaking back into school through the back doors. We were tiptoeing and trying to contain our laughter as I balanced my book on my head, since Shane bet me I couldn't.

Thankfully, we got inside undetected and I mingled with the crowds in the hall and made it to history on time.

Throughout the rest of the day, my good mood from my morning with Shane went downhill quickly.

It seemed that no matter where I was or who I was with, somebody was asking about Shane and I.

Questions were often like this:

"Oh my god, you're going out with Shane Gray?"

"Is Shane your boyfriend?"

"Why are you going out with him?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"How can you like a guy like him?"

And answered like this:

"Did I stutter?"

"Because I can."

"Because I like him, duh."

"I guess you'll never find out."

"I. Just. Do."

Once everyone had realised how snappy I was getting, they seemed to leave me alone. Of course, that didn't mean everyone.

Finally, right after lunch, I lost it. Tess and Ella had just strutted up to me, and said the most offensive one of all.

"Jeez, you're really desperate aren't you? I mean, after the way you got chucked by Ben it's understandable, but seriously," Tess said, rolling her eyes and sneering.

"God, Tess," I said, holding my hand to my heart with a mock-hurt look on my face, "that really hurt. Must have taken you about an hour to come up with that one," I nodded, smiling sweetly and looking at Ella. "Don't you have something bitchy to say, too? After all, you guys were the reason I got the bitch reputation, I don't remember ever telling off an underclassman once," I shrugged, throwing the ball into their court.

"Just because you're jealous you're not as popular as us-" Tess spat, but I interrupted her with a loud laugh.

"Popular? You two are probably the most hated girls in this whole, entire school," I said, laughing. "Do you really think anybody actually likes you besides maybe the Juniors you've trained in the art of being a whore," I said cruelly.

"If I'm not mistaken," Tess said calmly, "You were the lead whore for about three years." She raised her perfectly arched brow at me, egging me on.

"Well, I must say that I didn't do nearly as good a job as you two seem to be doing together, and now you two can fight over who is Queen Whore. I need to return to my boyfriend," I said, putting an emphasis on my words and waking off with my head held high to find my friends.

"Did you hear her? What a fucking slut," I heard them giggling to themselves, but making sure they were loud enough for me to hear. I kept walking away, the tears in the back of my eyes threatening to spill over.

"Oh my god," I sniffed into Shane's chest at the end of the day, "That was probably the worst four hours of my life."

"Why?" he asked, concerned, as he kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Because the people in this school are so goddamn NOSY!" I yelled, glaring at a group of people shameless staring at us. At my yell, they all scampered away, looking scandalized.

"I'm sorry about this," he whispered after a few moments.

"Why are you sorry?" I looked up at him and wiped my eyes on his shirt.

"Because I asked you out!"

"Shane," I said, stepping out from him, but still in his arms, "I said yes. It's my fault for making such a rep for myself."

"But if I hadn't asked you out-"

"Then I wouldn't have been happy today."

"But you just said today was awful," he said slowly. He looked confused.

"Yeah, because of the other people in this school who I don't care about," I said simply, "not because of you. You've been the one thing that's been right today," I said softly, my cheeks heating up. I buried my face back into his shirt. He rubbed slow circles on my back with his thumbs.

"But maybe we shouldn't-"

"Don't you dare say it Shane," I said, whipping my head up and narrowing my eyes at him, "this will pass! They won't care about us in a week! Please Shane, I want to be with you," I whispered – somewhat pathetically - putting my hand on his shoulder.

"You do?" he said, smiling cockily.

"Yeah," I said, and he pulled me into a hug. Sighing, I rested my head on his chest for a moment before pulling away. "I have to go and find Cait, she's probably waiting for me at the car," I sniffed once more, wiping my nose with my arm.

"You're not in any state to drive, babe," Shane wrinkled his forehead in worry. "How about I drive you and Caitlyn home?"

"But, you skated to school?" I said, confused.

"I'll drive your car, duh," he chuckled rolling his eyes.

"But how will you get home?"

"Jeez, Mitchie, for someone as smart as yourself, you really can be a dumbass sometimes," he laughed loudly, ruffling my hair like he would to a child. "I have my board with me, I'll just skate home," he grinned and shrugged.

"No! That's way too far in this temperature!" I protested. "I'll drive you home."

"Okay, but later after you've had some time to recoup, okay?" he smiled sweetly, kissing my forehead and grabbing my hand as we walked out of the school and to my car where Caitlyn was leaning against it.

"Fucking finally, bitches. I had to wait here in the cold so you two could have a tonsil hockey match in the warm hallway? I hate you both," she pouted, folding her arms across her chest and shivering violently.

I blew her a kiss and unlocked the car. Shane chuckled as she threw the door open and jumped into the back seat, shoving her hands under her butt in an attempt to warm them. Shane and I jumped in and turned the heater up full, blasting them all at Caitlyn until she complained about being too hot.

Getting home, Shane and I bolted from the car to the house and almost smashed down the door in an effort to get inside while I could hear Caitlyn pounding furiously on her door across the road.

"Someone's eager to get home," mom laughed, poking her head out of the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about. "Oh, hi Shane," she smiled, noticing him.

"Hi, Connie," he nodded.

Yep. Him and mom were on a first-name basis now.

I still hadn't told her that we were boyfriend and girlfriend though. I should probably go and do that now.

"Shane, amuse yourself in here for a minute, I have to go talk to mom," I said, walking towards the kitchen. I didn't hear a reply from him and I turned around to see him already sitting on the couch with the remote in his and. I laughed to myself and shook my head. He looked completely at home.

But that was maybe just because we had cable and he didn't.

He only loves me for my cable. Figures.

"Hey momma bear, what's up?" I asked, leaning on the counter.

"Just making cookies for the primary school's bake sale," she smiled.

"Nice. Can I have one?"

"No."

"Damn."

She smiled. "I assume you're in here because you want something, because if you didn't, you'd be in the lounge all over Shane."

I scoffed, but otherwise ignored her playful jab. "About Shane. He asked me to be his girlfriend the other night," I blushed, looking at her sideways. She put down the cookie cutter and came to give me a hug,

"Aww, honey, that's so cute! You said yes, right?" She asked, holding me at arms length, searching my face.

I laughed. "Of course I did."

"Baby, I'm so happy for you. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but after Ben, I'm glad you've found someone you can trust again."

I swallowed compulsively and took a deep breath. "I know. Me too, mommy."

"You look after that boys heart, okay sweetie, I can tell he really, really likes you" she warned me playfully, "and I'm sure he'll look after yours."

"I hope so," I agreed.

* * *

**Yeah, a bit of a fluff chapter, but we've got some drama ships on the horizon.**

**Please leave a review if you liked it... even if it's just a smiley face. I appreciate every single one I get.**

**Also, I'm sometimes funny on Twitter - (at)brigitterose**

**Seriously love you guys.  
**


End file.
